HBI:Hogwarts Bureau of Investigation
by Caro-Snape
Summary: La que se puede armar en Hogwarts cuando dos agentes del F.B.I. aparecen por allí. Y Snape debe...a leer toca!
1. Capítulo 1: De como Mulder y Scully

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....Y los otros dos de C. Carter (este me los ganó en una partida de chinchón)

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Pa la gente que esta leyendo mis otros fics.

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **La que se puede armar en Hogwarts cuando dos agentes del F.B.I. aparecen por allí. Y Snape....a leer toca!!!

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensan Scully y Snape.

**Nota 2: **Mulder lease** Malder y **Scully lease** Scali**

**H.B.I.: Howgarts Bureau of Investigation**

CAPITULO 1: De cómo Mulder y Scully aparecen por Hogwarts

Pero Dios mío, que he hecho yo para merecer estoooooooooooooo????? Soy una buena cristiana, acudo a misa cuando puedo, debes entender que una agente del F.B.I. no tiene mucho tiempo y menos aun cuando tu compañero se llama Fox Mulder y busca marcianitos, así que por que me castigas de este modo?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? Y es que para que lo sepáis estoy dando lo que Mulder a denominado "un alegre paseo por los campos verdes estos de Inglaterra", bah hasta ahí diréis que tampoco es para tanto pero que me decís si os cuento que mi atuendo de trabajo es un traje de chaqueta, con falda y unos tacones de 10cm???? Ya no mola eh! Claro y ahora diréis y por que vas así eh eh!!!!???? Pos porque yo he venido aquí engañá totalmente...el capullo este va y me saca a las tres de la mañana de mi calentita cama para arrastrarme hasta el jodido Reino Unido según el porque hay un verdadero expediente x...claro que la idiota soy yo...pero a ver Danita si a Mulder hasta un agujero en el calcetín le parece un expediente x....no aprendo. Total que me cuenta no se que rollo de asesinatos rituales y cuando ya estamos aquí va y me dice: "esto...Scully que hemosvenidoainvestigarlaposibleexistenciadeuncolegiodemagiayhechizeriallamadoHogwarts....."

Os podeis imaginar mi reacción no???? A ver soy científica y por tanto no creo en esas chorradas...tendría que haberle hecho _Zas chas pas pom_... pero... no... yo me estuve quietecita y callada porque las paridas de este estilo son habituales en Mulder así que...simplemente realizo los ejercicios de respiración mientras pienso en un fabuloso baño de espuma con champán y fresas y...

_--Aaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_--Scully eres una patosa!_

Que soy una que??? Seras mamonnnnnnnn con el guarrazo que me he pegado. Mierda de tacones...por donde iba yo??bah os explicare lo de los tacones para que no creáis que me toco el título de medico forense en la feria: es que Mulder mide así como un metro ochenta y cinco y yo ...unmetrosesentaypocotirandoacincuentaymucho, que soy un tapón de alberca vaya.

_--Mira Mulder llevamos como una hora dando vueltecitas por la bonita campiña inglesa, y no hemos encontrado nada. ¿podríamos volvernos ya a casa? Y levántame de aquí....¿Mulder?...¿Mulder me estas escuchando?_

_--Ahí esta Scully, te lo dije!!!_

Paciencia, no pierdas la calma Dana Catherine Scully eres adulta y puedes superar la locura perpetua de tu compañero.

Me levanto yo solita porque lo que es Mulder como que ha pasado un mucho de mi y....me da la risa floja.

_--Jajajajajajajajejejejejjijijijijjojojojjojujujujujujuju!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Que me meooooooooooooo jajajajaj, ay pujh ajasjajajajajajaj. Cruzo las piernas porque el esfínter lo tengo flojo.

_--**Mul**puf**der **eso ajajajaj jijiji..._

_Pum_

Me he caido, esque no puedo más! Jajajajaaj

_--... jijijij eso es tU Colegio de MAgia y HechiCeRIa ajajajaj._

Tenéis que verlo...son un montón de pedruscos mal tiraos con una mierdecilla de reja cochambrosa y oxidada y un cartel que pone que no se puede entrar porque es peligroso.

_--Tu ríete Scully pero el que ríe el último ríe mejor_

Ui que serio, se ha enfadao. Me he pasao, no?

Voy a levantarme de aquí.

_--Venga pasa Scully_

¿Qué? Pero que parte del letrero no ha entendido??¿?¿?¿?

_--Mulder es que no has...ay!!!!!_

Pos no me a metido dentro de un empujón cacho de bruto.

_--¿Qué me dice ahora Scully?_

JO-DER

Me froto los ojos...parpadeo...me froto los ojos...los abro mucho...cierro los ojos...me los froto, los abro...sigue ahí. Pedazo de castillorro ha aparecido delante de mis narices nada más traspasar la puerta...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Adelante._

_--¿Que desea Sr. Director?_

_--Hagrid, acaba de enviarme una lechuza...,al parecer, ya están aquí Severus._

Y a mi que me cuentas tío, portá de no aburrirse es capaz de todo y para colmo me mete en tos sus fregaos, y por qué? Porque así me tiene controlado y si digo que no con que me responde?: "Recuerda severus, que yo una vez confié en ti" y claro me convence, yo pico con un novato y luego pasa lo que pasa...acabo teniéndole que salvarle el pellejo a Potter o dándole la mano al Chucho Black.

_--....y?_

_-- quiero que tu te encargues de todo_

Venga ya! No me lo esperaba para nada...anda que! Te tengo calao joio como si te hubiera parió ( y que sepáis que es posible, porque salvando el echo de que es tropecientos siglos mayor que yo, los hombres pueden engendrar hijos con una poción de artes oscuras....nadie va a comentar nada?...desde luego no se os puede decir na! Os lo tragáis todo.)

_--Si Sr. Director_

Al ataquerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A ver a ver esos reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que quiero saber si queréis que siga con esta paranoia cross-over o que la tire a la basurilla directamente.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Primera toma de contacto

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....y los otros me los gano C. Carter en una partida de chinchón.

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Pa la gente que esta leyendo mis otros fics.

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **La que se puede armar en Hogwarts cuando dos agentes del F.B.I. aparecen por allí. Y Snape....a leer toca!!!

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensan Scully, Mulder y Snape.

**Nota 2: **Mulder lease** Malder y **Scully lease** Scali**

**H.B.I.: Hogwarts Bureau of Investigation**

CAPITULO 2: Primera toma de contacto.

_--Scully...Scully? SCULLY!!_

Pues no se ha desmayado desde luego que sensible es mi niña, quiero decir, mi compañera.

Voy a recogerla de ahí porque después dice que si yo...

Ya la tengo casi levantada cuando veo una cosa negra, larga y seca que viene por ahí... que es eso?!!!!!!!! De la impresión y el acojone se me ha resbalado Scully y se ha estampao contra un charco, bah da lo mismo ahora tengo que prepararme para el encuentro con el ONNI, y no, no me he equivocado de siglas...es Objeto Negro No Identificado.

Saco la placa, que queda mu molón eso de dar las credenciales a los desconocidos, mientras se la pones a la altura de la nariz de forma que no la ven. Adopto mi pose de peromiraquealtoquewapoyquecachasqueestoysoydelFBI, que uno nunca sabe, y la cosa esa podría ser una tía wena, y no es que me la quiera ligar, no...no os riáis que es verdad...que es verdad!!!!!!!!! Yo lo único que quiero es darle celillos a mi Scully (insertar cara de bobo enamorao, con la babilla chorreandome por las comisuras).

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ahí está...pero se suponía que eran dos no? Bah...Dumbledore esta chocheando, lo único que yo veo es un tío, largo y con una pose rarísima, como si le hubieran metido un palo de escoba por sus partes bajas (que finísimo soy!) y que alarga el brazo como enseñando algo de forma insistente. ¿¿¿Que coño esta haciendo???....Muggles....

En fin, allá voy.

_--Buenas tardes._

_--¡¡Agente Fox Mulder, F.B.I.!!_

Y me mete toa la placa en la cara. Ahora te vas a enterar so penco...

_-- Snape, Severus Snape, profesor de pociones H.B.I._ (y le meto mi varita en un ojo).

_--Auch!_

JA! Duele eh! Pues ya sabes ajo y agua (A JOderse y AGUAntarse).

_--Y bien agente... Mande...que le trae por aquí?_

_--Es Mulder y...mi compañera y yo..._

_--Su, compañera?_

Veras tú que al final el que está para el arrastre soy yo y no Dumbledore.

_--Si, mi compañera... la agente Scully._

_--Y...donde está?_

Que no me diga que la tengo delante, quenomedigaquelatengodelante, yo no chocheo yonochocheo!!!!

De repente, se agacha y tira de una cosilla, que estaba en el suelo.

_--Scully?_

Le golpea un poco la cara y...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Umhhhhh_

Pero que coño pasa aquí?! Joder una no puede ni desmayarse en paz!

_--Scully?_

Vale, vale...ya me espabilo pero deja de tortearme joio.

Abro los ojos y...chas...pedazo de tío que hay ahí arriba...Jo-der. Pelo negro y liso, ojos oscuros, mirada penetrante, alto, delgado y piel muy blanca...ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh.** -.-.-.CENSURADO-.-.-.**

Mulder me levanta, le dirijo una mirada asesina (ni siquiera me tenía que haber dejado caer, pero esa no es la cuestión, soy una mujer autosuficiente... que quería que el tío wenorro de negro la levantase!!!!!!).

_--Esta es la agente Scully..._

Gracias por controlar mi vida Mulder...

_--Hola soy Dana._ (insertar ojillos haciendo chirivitas)

_--Encantado, yo Severus._

Y me besa la mano!!! Creo que me va a encantar esto! Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ja! Toma ya! Parece que no he pedido el encanto...ejem...tu, si tu, la que se está descojonando, acaso dudas que lo tuviera? (di que si y...) no?, pues entonces sécate los lagrimones y calla. Eso está mejor. Como iba diciendo, a la tía esta le molo, se le nota un wevo (que creio soy, jijiji)

_--Acompáñenme._

_-- A donde?_

Porque tengo la ligera impresión de que usted y yo no nos llevaremos bien agente Mulder?

_--Ya lo vera_

Jijijijijiji que maaaaaaaaaalo soyyyyyyyyyyy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias a:

**Mielin 2**

**Florence Rose**

**Ginny84**

**Ayumi-weasley**

**Luna-Kitty-Lovegood**

**Fairygranger**

Por sus reviews


	3. Capítulo 3: Repartiendo agentes del FBI

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....y los otros me los gano C. Carter en una partida de chinchón.

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Pa la gente que esta leyendo mis otros fics.

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **La que se puede armar en Hogwarts cuando dos agentes del F.B.I. aparecen por allí. Y Snape....a leer toca!!!

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensan Mulder y Snape.

**Nota 2: **Mulder lease** Malder y **Scully lease** Scali**

CAPITULO 3: Repartiendo agentes del FBI

_--Y...puede decirme donde nos encontramos, Severus._

Scully se contonea y se aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara. ¿¿¿¿Esta intentando ligar con el???????

_--En Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería._

_--Eso ya te lo dije yo antes Scully._

Me mira con cara de unapalabramasy**no**tendrásdescendencia y yo le respondo con cara de...acojonao...porque se que ella es capaz de eso y de más...si una vez me disparó "por mi propio bien" imaginad que me haría "por mi propio mal".

_--¿Y...que enseña usted aquí? _

_--Pociones._

_--Umh que interesante._

Venga ya Scully! El te dice que enseña pociones en un colegio mágico y tu no rechistas y yo te digo que he tenido una experiencia extraterrestre y me das cincuenta mil razones científicas para explicarlo????... Eso no es propio de ti!!!

_--Ya hemos llegado._

A dónde??? Porque yo lo único que veo es que estamos en un pasillo sin salida y frente a una gárgola horrorosa...que piensa hacer...ordenarle que se aparte?

_--Melocotones en almíbar!_

JAJAJAJAJAJAJ este tío está peor que yo. JAJAJAJAJA

_--Jajajajajaj, si a lo mejor se mueve jajajajajaj, porque no ha utilizado "ábrete sésamo" ya que estamos jajajajajajaja. Y además..._

La gárgola comienza ha ascender y una escaleras de caracol emergen del suelo...ups creo que mis palabras se me van a indigestar... Hace pasar a Scully y me suelta:

_--Usted primero agente Mande._ (Y me mira con cara de triunfo...será)

_--Es Mulder y...detrás de usted._

_--Como quiera._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Sr. Director..._

_--Pasad Severus, pasad._

_--Estos son ..._

_--Agente Fox Mulder y ella es mi compañera Dana Scully._

_--Encantado...Albus Dumbledore director de este colegio...siéntense por favor...Y bien como han sabido de la existencia de Hogwarts?_

Venga yaa Dumbledore, a que vamos a jugar ahora...pero si tu mismo enviaste la lechuza hasta Washington...¿Por qué tiene este hombre que ser tan retorcido? Es que no lo comprendo...en fin.

_--Pues alguien me envió.... una lechuza...Sr._

La pelirroja levanta las cejas incrédula, creí que yo era el único que dominaba a la perfección dicho deporte...jijijiji...vamos a llevarnos realmente bien...

_--Entiendo... _(dice mesandose la barba y dejando a su mirada perderse...pero que místico es este hombre)_....¿Quieren una gragea de limón?._ (Y como cambia de tema cuando le conviene).

Ambos agentes han negado con la cabeza, pero de forma muy diferente, él a diferencia de ella, parece no haber caído en la trampa y quiere saber más...

_--Es demasiado tarde para charlas.... Severus porque no los llevas a sus habitaciones?_

Señor, si señor! Y yo que me alegraba de haber nacido mago porque así no tenia que hacer la mili...la que me ha caído con este.

_--Acompáñenme._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Cuénteme Severus, y que otras asignaturas se imparten..._

_--Oh por favor tutéeme._ (le dice apoyando una de sus zarpas, quiero decir, manos en su hombro)

_--Siempre que TU también lo hagas._ (le responde Scully con una sonrisa... por favor creo que voy a vomitarrrrrrrrrrrrrr).

El vuelve a poner sus...asquerosos dedos sobre MI Scully

_--Pues veras, Dana..._

No se donde coño nos lleva el murciélago este, pero juro por encima de todas las conspiraciones gubernamentales que el Pentágono, FBI., CIA etc llevan a cabo en los Estados Unidos, que como vuelva a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Scully, de la paliza que le doy se le cae toda la caspa. Porque este no se lava la cabeza....pero tío... en el nombre de todos los casos paranormales si ya han inventado champú para que no piquen los ojos, Johnson's baby! Y "no llores más!!!!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Cuidado con las escaleras cambian a su antojo._

Como? Que las escaleras tienen antojos? (Para que veáis en lo que me fijo, me parece normal que las escaleras se muevan solas, pero no que tengan antojos)

_--Acaso están embarazadas?_ (ponedle a estas palabras mías toda la ironía que os quepa en la mente)

_--Que incrédulo es tu compañero, Dana._

_--No sabes cuanto Severus._

_--Scully! Pero como te...Auch!!! _(tranquilos mi "queridísima compañera no me ha matado, es solo que me he caído con el meneo radical que ha dado esta escalinata)

_--Le dije que tuviese cuidado..._

Grrrrrrrrrrrr odio tener que darle la razón!.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Bueno, ya hemos llegado, usted se quedará aquí en la torre Gryffindor_ (se acerca a mi y me dice to bajito) _con los_ _perdedores_ (se aleja y alza la voz), _y tu Dana te instalaras en la habitación que hay junto a la mía, cerca de la torre Slytherin._

Que alguien me agarre que le esdiño, lo mato y lo mato!!!!!!!!!!! no intentéis convencerme...

Voy a protestar!, no creo que Scully esté sana y salva (y casta y pura) cerca del profesorcillo de pociones y lejos de mi...

_--Perdone pero no creo que..._

Auch! Tu mirada ha quedado clarísima Scully...me callo.

_--La directora de la casa vendrá en unos minutos y le enseñará... _(una agüela to tiesa aparece de entre las sombras) _Profesora Mcgonagal, aquí tiene a su nuevo...Gryffindor._ (me mira y me lanza una sonrisa (mueca) irónica)

Que me ha llamado?!!! que me ha llamadoooooo!!!!!!!!!???? Dímelo a la cara valienteeeeeeee porque yo seré un grifilón(o como se diga) pero tu eres, eres, tu eres un un, un.....un...(porque seré tan malo para los insultos???)

_--Bien Severus, gracias._

Y el murciélago grasiento se larga con mi compañera. No se si es debido al exceso de "Scullyselotragatodosinrechistarsiselodiceeltioese" (un potente narcótico de gran efecto en mi persona) o al hecho de que estos pasillos están algo oscuros y tienden a confusión, pero me parece que la ha cogido por la cintura mientras se iban. Si valora su vida, más vale que solo sean cosas mías...tengo un arma....si, si ya se que el es un mago y con un meneo de varita me liquida (aguafiestas que sois unos aguafiestas).

_--Bien Agente Mulder sígame._

Y me planta frente al cuadro de una tía obesa y to fea. Yo ya no me atrevo a rechistar visto lo visto con la gárgola lo mismo esto también es una escalera.

_--Que cuadro más horroroso_ (me ha salio del alma).

_--Usted si que es feo hijo de muggle._

El cuadro habla!!!!!!!!!!

Socorrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a todos por vuestro reviews:

**Florence Rose**

**Boni**

**Xa-LFDM**

**Fairygranger**

**Ayumi-Weasley**

**Antiope Black**

**Strega-in-progress**

**Niphredwen **

**Ginny 84**

**Meilin 2**

**Laura-Kittie-Lovegood**


	4. Capítulo 4: Mulder encuentra cama

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....y los otros me los gano C. Carter en una partida de chinchón.

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Pa la gente que esta leyendo mis otros fics.

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **La que se puede armar en Hogwarts cuando dos agentes del F.B.I. aparecen por allí. Y Snape....a leer toca!!!

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensan Mulder y Snape.

**Nota 2: **Mulder lease** Malder y **Scully lease** Scali**

**H.B.I.: Hogwarts Bureau of Investigation**

CapItulo 4: Mulder encuentra cama

Después del susto de cojones que me he llevado, la buena señora del cuadro se lía a dar gritos como una posesa, la señora del moño tieso (como se llamaba? McDonald??) la intenta tranquilizar por todos los medios pero nada no hay manera.

_--Haga el favor de disculparse agente Mulder si no, no se callará._

Que me disculpe? Con un cuadro? Pero a ver...si yo pongo el F.B.I. patas arriba y nunca me disculpo, si le hago puto caso a mis jefes y no me disculpo, si...weno eso que básicamente hago lo que me sale de la punta de......la nariz (que creíais que iba a decir una merdellonería? Yo soy mu requete fino).

_--Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

Vale, vale!!! Me disculpo.

_--Lo siento señora...no era mi intención insultar sus... mar_a_villosos_(?)_... y_ _tremendos_(?)...._oleos_(?Ha sonado convincente?¿? quecuelequecuele)

Y deja de llorar. Se pone derecha se alisa el traje rosa y dice:

_--Y ahora..._ (se calla ...sorbe los mocos, (que asco!)) _la contraseña_.

La contraseña?¿?

_--Doce, treinta._ (la tía fea del cuadro me mira con cara de alucine pero es que la viea del moño esta flipando más aun)

_--Que hace agente Mulder?_

_--Pues decirle el pin._

_--¿¿?¿?¿_

_--Si hombre el pin, Personal Identity Number_. (hay que explicarlo todo. Claro aquí aislados en mitad del campo...)

_--Agente Mulder, la contraseña de su móvil no abre la entrada a la torre._

Ups! Y con este desplante la buena señora se pone frente al cuadro y le dice:

_--Peras al vino tinto!_

Esta gente es que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea comida!!!?????

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

--_Lo siento, pero no tenemos habitaciones libres, así que hay dos opciones agente Mulder, o duerme en el sofá de la sala común o comparte dormitorio con algunos alumnos._

Snif, snif... que habré hecho yo en otra vida para merecer esto...no es que sea un quejica...que no coño!!! Lo que pasa es que siempre me ocurre lo mismo, cuando Scully y yo vamos de "misión", siempre faltan habitaciones y me toca dormir en el sillón/sofá/tresillo y todo porque a mi queridísima compañera no le sale del...alma (again podéis comprobar mi finura) compartir la dichosa camita con el menda, (pausa dramática, mirada perdida) después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

--_Eh, esto, yo...no podría ver si hay algo libre por ahí por las mazmorras esas cerca de_ _la torre_ (como dijo el casposo?¿?) _Sglicerin???_

_--Es Slytherin , y esto no es un hotel agente Mulder._

Jooooooooooooo que agresivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

_--Lo siento. Eh,compartiré dormitorio._ (paso de sofás les tengo fobia)

_--En ese caso, sígame, le pondré con los alumnos de séptimo._

Que detalle, me va a poner con los de séptimo...y eso es ...bueno...o...malo???????

Total que tira escaleras de caracol pa'rriba y es que si algo no le falta al dichoso castillito son escaleras, pero esta vez, y como uno aprende rápido, me agarro a la baranda de piedra con fuerza y coloco el pie derecho en el primer escalón con un sonoro pisotón a continuación levanto el otro despacio y lo dirijo al mismo peldaño con una lentitud propia de Neil Armstrong en la luna, si solo me falta hacer el ruidito de la respiración dentro del casco (asssshhh fuhhhhhhhhhs assssssssh fuuuhh).

_--Pero que hace agente Mulder??? _

Parece que esta es la pregunta favorita de la McDonald!!!!

_--Es que como el Sr. Snape me dijo que las escaleras cambiaban a su antojo _(la tía arquea una ceja)_...pues... _(arquea la otra) _es que..._(curva los labios)_... antes me_ _caí...y...yo..._(y empieza a descojonarse en mi cara!!!!!!!!!!!)

_--Eso jajaja es **solo**fp ajjajaj las **del**fp jajajajajajajjajaja_

Vale, vale, lo he captado! Estoy haciendo el ridículo!!! Señora por dios pare ya que le va a dar algo!

Y una vez arriba la buena señora aun con las lagrimas saltadas, se dirige a una puerta, toca y entra...yo espero fuera.

_--AGENTE MULDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Pero bueno! Esta que se cree que esta llamando a las cabras?!!!!

VOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Y una vez dentro, me llevo el susto de mi vida, y es que una cosa es compartir habitación con uno o dos enanos, pero con cinco! Eso es demasiado para mi...

_--Este es el agente Mulder, el y su compañera pasaran aquí la noche, así que compartirá la habitación con ustedes._

Menea el palo de madera y de pronto aparece una cama, ay!!!! Si al final de to le voy a coger cariño a esta mujer!!!!!!!!!

_--Agente estos son: el Sr. Potter_ (y señala a un enano moreno y con un cacho de garabato rojo en la frente_), el Sr Thomas, el Sr Longbottom_ (dice mientras dirige su huesudo dedillo a otro moreno con cara de empanao y que sostiene un sapo)_, el Sr._ _Dinigan, y el Sr Weasley_ (un pelirrojo se levanta de la cama y yo decido que tengo que hacer una excepción...no todos son enanos). Bien...en diez minutos se servirá la cena.

Y con esto se larga dejándome indefenso.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--¿Ya están instalados Severus?_

_--Si._

_--¿Como crees que deberíamos abordar el asunto?_

Pero a mi que me cuentas, tu sabrás que eres el que ha montado este circo...desde luego como le gusta delegar en los demás cuando se pasa de listo...si es que...

_--Creo que deberíamos contarles la verdad, señor director._

Aunque sea un trauma para ellos...y es que si vosotros supieseis el porque de haberlos "arrastrado" hasta Hogwarts...

_--No, es mejor que no sepan nada..._

¡Entonces para que me preguntas eh?! Si al final siempre haces lo que te de la gana!!!!!

De verdad os digo que este hombre me tiene traumatizado, yo lo quiero mucho, es como un padre para mi, pero me va a volver majarón........Necesito unas vacaciones!!!!!!!

_--Y que se supone que les vamos a decir?! _(o lo que es lo mismo...que chorrada te vas a marcar y me va a tocar a mi llevar a cabo???)

_--Pues había pensado_ (cojo aire) _que tu, Severus_ (me viene el tic del ojo) _con la excusa_ _de intentar una colaboración entre muggles y magos_ (me va a dar el yuyu) _llevaras a_ _cabo un proyecto_(suéltalo ya por dios) _para probar que es posible dicha colaboración, en el cual _(me da a la de una, me da a la de dos...) _tendrías que_ enseñar pociones a los dos agentes del FBI .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh este hombre definitivamente quiere acabar conmigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Contestando a los Reviewsssssss:

**Boni**: Gracias como siempreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee por tus frasecitas de animo jijijijiji.

**Meilin**:Graciasssssssssssssssssssssssss jijijijiji claro que le da coraje a mi Mulder (porque este tambien es mio jijijijij que acaparadora soy), es que es su Scully jajajaja y Sev se la intenta quitar jajajaja.

**Fairygranger: **Jajajaj como lo sabes, Dumbledore es un liante jajajajaj y se trae de todo entre manos el mu joio.

**Florence Rose**: Jijijiji decir que me senti alagada al leer tu review es quedarme cortiiiiiiiiiiiisiiimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Caro to colora). En cuanto a lo de Mulder…jijijijiji cuando dejaste de ver expediente x???? jajaaj claro que Mulder estaba colaillo por Scully pero es que ella se le resistía (aunq tb estaba loca por el) jejejeje es largo de explicar pero para que te hagas una idea global si que terminaron juntitos tras nueve temporadas. Y siiiiiiiiiiiiiii mi personaje favorito es Snape!!!! Viva el Profesor de Pociones!!!!!!!!!!

**Strega-in-progress**: Jijijijij si pa Mulder Scully pero Sevy es miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooooo jajajaj y que diablos Mulder también así que ni tocarlosssssssssssssssssss jajajajaj. Gracias por el review.


	5. Capítulo 5: De como Mulder descubre un m...

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....y los otros me los gano C. Carter en una partida de chinchón.

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Pa la gente que esta leyendo mis otros fics.

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **La que se puede armar en Hogwarts cuando dos agentes del F.B.I. aparecen por allí. Y Snape....a leer toca!!!

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensan Snape, Mulder y Scully

**Nota 2: **Mulder lease** Malder y **Scully lease** Scali**

**H.B.I.: Hogwarts Bureau of Investigation**

CapItulo 5: De como Mulder descubre un montón de nombres y no da ni una con ellos.

Que mal rato de verdad, Dumbledore quiere que me jubile voluntariamente o algo por el estilo, y es que una cosa es que los muggles del FBI estén pululando por Hogwarts (de hecho cuanto más pulule la pelirroja mejor...(entendedme estoy falto de amor y cariño)) y otra muy distinta es que tenga que enseñarle el sutil arte de las pociones...y es que si algo no tengo eso es paciencia...snif snif, que me hecho a temblar me dan los sudores y me lagrimean los ojos nada más pensar que después de un extenuante día con doble sesión Slytherin-Gryffindors, tenga que malgastar el resto de mi precioso tiempo jugando a warrear calderos, así que he decidido que los agentes van a dar las jodidas clases con los de Slytherin y Gryffindors de sexto (además sé que me lo voy a pasar pipa...Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbotton.... juas juas).

Voy a tirar para el comedor, que ya debe estar allí to quisqui pero antes iré a por mi pelirroja!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuando McDonald se fue tres de los chavales hicieron exactamente lo mismo y me dejaron con el del garabato y el larguirucho y aquí estoy yo con los dos to callaos, y los sudores empiezan a recorrerme la espalda, porque los críos estos tienen cara de no haber comido en todo el día, ¿serán caníbales?

_--Podría comerme un Hipogrifo yo solo!! _

Lo veis, lo veis!!!!! Socorroooooooooooooooooooooo. Seguro que hipogrifo es un sinónimo de agente del FBI!.

_--Que exagerado eres Ron!! Agente Mulder acompáñenos, le enseñaremos el comedor._

_--Gracias Sr. Eh ... _(Como se llamaba el nene este?)

_--Potter, Harry Potter. Pero llámeme Harry. Y el hambriento es Ron Weasley_

Y ahora que se supone que tengo que decir que me llame Fox?¿? Ni de coña bastante tuve ya con el cachondeito generalizado en el instituto!

_--Di lo que quieras pero yo insisto en que sería capaz de comerme un hipogrifo. _(Y el niño con nombre alcohólico me mira, que sustoooooooooo!). _Venga bajemos a esperar a Hermione. _

La verdad es que yo también tengo un hambre que no veas, lo mismo hasta me puedo comer a un hipogrifo de esos, sobre todo si es Scully!

_--Ya viene_

¿quién?

_--Agente Mulder, esta es Hermione Granger_. (el pelo de la niña del exorcista era liso y estaba desenredado al lado del de la....Hernión Grande?¿?)

_--Hola_ (la chica me mira con los ojos como platos)

--_Hola, tu no querrás comerte un hipogrifo no?_ (es solo para asegurarme)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Y ya estamos en el dichoso comedor!!!...pero un momento, snif snif, las jodias mesas están vacías!!! No hay ni una mísera migaja de pan...cada vez tengo más claro que la cena soy yo...

Miro al fondo de la sala y veo a Scully sentada solita en una mesa, allá voy. Aprovecho un momento de despiste de los mocosos y me largo.

_--Scully!_ (me siento a su lado)

_--¿qué?_

_--Me encanta tu bienvenida!!_

_--Ja y ja Mulder. Ya puedes estar levantando el culo de ahí que ese es el sitio de Sev._

_--Ah! Es el sitio de Sev, usted perdone...PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA SCULLY!!_

Ejem, porque me mira todo el comedor?????

_--No se de que me hablas._

Ya, claro.

_--Bah! Déjalo. Sabes, tengo que compartir habitación con cinco críos._

_--Te sentirás como en casa no?_

Más mona la nena. Mulder 0 Scully 1

_--Muy graciosa. Por lo menos no tengo que dormir en un sofá._

Mulder 1 Scully 1 Tomaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chincha chincha lalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ( a ver si va a ser verdad que soy como un crío)

_--Bueno por si te interesa ya he hecho amigos..._ (confirmado, parezco un crío de parvulario)

_--Ah si, quienes? Un alien, un hombrecillo verde y un marcianito._

_--Para tu información, las tres cosas son lo mismo..._(Tu la del fondo, que dices??? Que se está cachondeando de mi? Si, no? Ok. Mulder1-Scully 2) _y mis amigos se llaman_ ( a ver si soy capaz de acordarme) Barry Troter, Ron Wisky y Hernión Grande.

_--Tu siempre tan bueno para los nombres Mulder..._

Snif snif, me esta ganando por goleadaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cambiaré de tema y así de paso resuelvo una duda...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Eh, scully, hipogrifo es sinónimo de agente del FBI??_

Ains, pero que inculto es mi compañero, a parte de un coñazo, mira que las preguntas que tiene...

--_No Mulder, no, Hipogrifo viene de Hipo-pequeño y Grifo-Grifo osea que un hipogrifo es un grifo pequeño._

Ah sonado convincente eh! Y argumentado está desde luego 

Se habrá notado mucho que me lo he marcado???? Yo es que de fontanería poco.

_--Aaaaah_

Shiesque ... en lo que se refiere a convencer a Mulder estoy hecha un hacha!!!! 

_--Ejeum Ejum_.

AAAAAAAAAh si es Sev!!!!!!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Me vuelvo y veo al casposo detrás de mí. Que pasa tienes carraspera???? Pos ya sabes Bucometasana o Strepsil (que conste que no cobro nada por la publicidad eh!)

_--Agente Mulder..._

_--Si_

_--...ese..._

Por que remarcara tanto las palabras este tio???? Es recochineo verdad?? Me lo temía.

_---...es mi sitio._ (Me levanto y me siento al otro lado de Scully, Ja te vas a creer tu que te voy a dejar a solas con ella again) _de hecho agente Mulder, esta es la mesa de profesores_ _y usted ha de sentarse con los alumnos de "su casa"_ (y me señala la mesa donde están Wisky, Barry y Hernión).

¿¿¿Este tío siempre se sale con la suya??? Es para dejar de hacer el gilipollas...

Total, que me levanto de aquí con la moral (orgullo) por los suelos y me voy derechito pa "mi mesa".

_--Es borde eh!_ (me dice el pelirrojo)

_--Como?_

_--Snape._

_--Vaya y yo que creía que era el único que pensaba así._

_--Nop! Es un sentimiento generalizado, a excepción de los Slithering y de Hermione todos le odian y además es un exmortf_ (pero no dice nada más porque la niña poco peinada le da un pisotón de cojones)

_--Ron!!!_

_--Es de confianza Hermione!!_ (claro que por la miradita que ella me ha echado no debe de opinar lo mismo)

_--Luego le pondremos en antecedentes agente Mulder._ (así me gusta Barry!!)

_--Y...donde está la comida????._

_--Jajajajajajajaj_

_--Jajajajajajajajaj_

_--Jajajajajajajaj_

Porque se ríen los tres de mi?????

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bueno ya está el salón súper concurrido, todas las mesitas llenas y tal. Los nenes me han prometido contarme todo lo que debo saber para sobrevivir aquí un día más, esta noche, pero mientras tanto me lo han puesto mas difícil aun presentándome a puñao de gente de mi casa adoptiva, como ellos han convenido llamarla. Total que tengo un follonazo algo grande, lo único que me ha quedado clarito es que hay tres Wiskys más, dos que son gemelos y que en realidad no deberían estar aquí, pero por no-sé-que de una tal DoloresUmbridge tienen que repetir no-sé-que y no-sé-cuanto ( yo lo único que se es que si trabajo me cuesta adjudicarle nombre a la gente imaginad a dos exactamente idénticos) y una chica que se llama Ginebra (lo que yo os diga esta familia es de alcohólicos).

_Clin, Clin Clinclinclinnnnnnnnn-_

El director que acaba de llegar aporrea una copa y yo me pongo de pie para brindar como debe ser!!!!

_--Sientese!! _(me dice Henión mientras Barry y Ron se descojonan)

Mierda ya he vuelto a cagarla! 

_-- Queridos alumnos..._ (porque me da que este es el principio de un largo discurso?) _tengo que comunicaros que tenemos dos nuevos miembros en nuestro colegio, el_ _agente Fox William Mulder_ (ala ala dales mi número de placa si eso y la talla de calzoncillo ya que estamos), _y su compañera la agente Dana Scully, ambos pasaran un tiempo aquí, en Hogwarts._..

Quieto paraaaaoooooooooo como que un tiempo?????? Esto no era cuestión de una noche y un día???? Explicate.

_--...y recibirán clases de pociones con los alumnos de sexto... _(clases?¿?noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!). _Concretamente con los Slytherings y con los Gryfindors como me ha comunicado el profesor de dicha materia. Y ahora...que empiece la cena _

Pos no se que vamos a comer machote porque aquí solo hay platitos, cubiertos y copitas.

Y de pronto cuando vuelvo la cara hacia la mesa...

_--Coñoooo!!! De donde ha salido todo esto?????_

_--Jajajajajajja_

_--Jajajajajaja_

_--Jajajajajjajaj_

Vale, vale lo he captado acabo de hacer una preguna ridícula pero... de donde COÑO ha salido esta pechá de comida?

_--Luego telo explicamos Fox!_ (mira la niña del exorcista las confianzas que se ha cogio!!)

_--Por **cier**fn**to**fc **agen**f**te** **Mul**f**der**f **po**ft**r** si **no**f lo f**sabia**f f**Snape**f da **Po**f**ciones **_(niño tu madre no te ha dicho que con la boca llena no se habla???)

_-Si, ahora sabrás lo que es la bordería en estado puro..._(comienza a decir uno de los gemelos)

_--...y en su ambiente propio..._(sigue el otro)

_--...las mazmorras!!!_ (gritan al unísono, no son adorables!!).

Lo había olvidado, el Snape ese, el roba compañeras, el murciélago, el ONNI....da pociones...Snif snif snif acja acja que alguien me ayudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

_--Tranquilo tampoco es para tamto Fox_ (y dale con las confianzas de la niña sin peine ni cepillo!!!), _además la clase de sexto es la nuestra._

Y eso es bueno o malo?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno y ahora contestando a los reviews:

**Boni**: Ains! Gracias por el review, he publicado hoy porque tu amenaza de mandarme a Connan (el portero ese de discoteca) me caló "jondo" que estoy acojona vaya así que no te voy a dar motivos pa que lo hagas aparecer por aquí...ahora bien te advierto que como no publiques pero que ya mismo la tercera parte de Mi vida como Draco Malfoy te esmoño!! Jijijijiji

**Ginny84**: Asiasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss jajaja espero que te guste este tb wapa!!!!

**Strega-in-progress**: oooooooooooooooooooh te gusta todo? De verdad??? A ver si la que se ha vuelto majara eres tu y no yo??? Jijijiji gracias (me has sacado los colores con tu review) Y tenia que hacerle justicia a Ron!!!! Jijijijiji. Por cierto Mulder al igual que Sev es perfecto se le ponga donde se le ponga así que cuidadin con lo que dices jijijijijiji.

**Meilin2:** Jajajajajaj ya ves, Scully no es tonta un pelo, los tiene a los dos en la palma de la mano (más a Mulder pero vaya!) Que suerte tiene la joia!!! (y si en la clase de pociones confundimos los tarritos y nos cambiamos de cuerpo con Scully??? Que de cosas hariamos con esos dos tios wenorrossssssssssssssss jajajaj)

**Fairygranger: **Gracias por el review!!!! Me alegro que te gustara lo de Mcdonals (de hecho creo q eres la única q se percató jijijiji) Y lo de la barandilla jejeje. Pues lo dicho que muchas gracias!!!

**Florence Rose: **jijijijijij como me conoces jijijijij sip hay otra razón por ahí secretilla jajajajja aunq Dumbly está en el ajo como a el le gusta!!! Gracias por el review!!!

**Ilithien l. P.: **Hi! Pos me da lo mismo que la rowling tenga el copyright de Sev!!!! (Caro por los suelos y pataleando cual preescolar) es mioooooooooooooo!!!! Jajajaj. De todas formas si quiero quedarme con Mulder los derechos de autor s los tengo q robar a Cris Carter!!!! Gracias por el review!

**Morgana:** me alegro de que te guste!!! Y de que seas una nueva lectora!,y ahora como quien no quiere la cosa y en plan mensaje subliminal...leemisotrosficsplis...jajajajaj es bromita!!! Gracias por el review.

**CaRoLiNa T: **Gracias!!!! Me alegro que te gusten mis paranoias de croos-over jajajajajaja y espero volver a seber de ti! (esto es una indirecta para que me dejes otro review wuajajajajajjaja) jijijiji es broma jijijij.

Y a **ANA** gracias tb por ser insistente en plan

"_Caro has escrito algo???"_

"nop"

"_eres_ _una vaga, no te da vergüenza??"_

"nop?"

Jijijijij gracias petarda!!!!


	6. Capítulo 6: Intentando ser un Gryffindor

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será...y los otros me los gano C. Carter en una partida de chinchón.

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos...pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Pa la gente que esta leyendo mis otros fics.

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **La que se puede armar en Hogwarts cuando dos agentes del F.B.I. aparecen por allí. Y Snape...a leer toca!

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensan Snape, Mulder y Scully

**Nota 2: **Mulder lease** Malder y **Scully lease** Scali**

**H.B.I.: Hogwarts Bureau of Investigation**

CAPITULO 6: Intentando ser un Gryffindor.

La cena ha sido la leche, no se que coño he comido porque todo tenía nombre raro y ni me he atrevido a preguntar que es lo que era, pero me he puesto morao (de hecho disimuladamente me he desabrochado el pantalón para que me entrasen dos o tres platos más de la cosa esa que parecía carne picada.)en cuanto a la bebida...eso regular, ni vino, ni cerveza, ni nàlo único que había era un liquidillo que según ellos era zumo de calabaza y que pa'mi que era Fanta de naranja sin gas, pero bueno...

Ahora después de esta opípara cena lo único que quiero es momiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, en una camita, calentitaaaaaa, abrazado a mi Scullyyyy, digo a la almohadaaaaaaaaaa.

_-Fox..._

Y la niña que no sabe lo que es un peine ataca de nuevo, y es que no os podéis imaginar la cenita que me ha dado...que si no le hiciera caso a los demás, que las clases del Profesor Snape (el casposo pa'mi) eran estupendas, que si mañana vería y bla bla bla porque, que queréis que os diga a los veinte minutos yo había desconectado y según me ha dicho el pelirrojo he batido un record de atenciónhermioniana...

_-Si?..._

_-Le he buscado los libros que le dije_ (como?), _los de pociones, para que los lea antes de acostarse y así mañana no le cueste incorporarse a la clase. _

Y tras finalizar la frase me zampa una bolsa llena de libros.

_-Eh...gracias?_

Sí que queréis, son un montón y es que es pensar en pociones y aparecérseme la cara del ONNI, sus zarpas sobre mi Scully y...ains...que le vamos a hacer puñao de años intentando que se fije en mí y el peluo lo consigue en segundos...voy a llorar, snif snif.

_-Ya verá como los encuentra muy interesantes, es una lectura muy amena, yo le recomiend..._

_-¡Pero Hermione¡Deja al Agente Mulder en paz! _

_-¡Ronald¡Solo le estoy informando y aconsejando sobre cosas que le serán de gran utilidad para no perderse en la clase de mañana!_

_-Pues no creo que leerse los libros de nuestros años anteriores en una sola noche le sea posible._

_-Claro que lo es por que..._

Y se lían a discutir y a chillarse uno al otro, me recuerdan a Scully y a mi...aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

_-Siempre están así agente Mulder..discuten por todo...Vamos chicos, dejadlo ya! _

Cuado por fin Barry consigue poner orden entre ellos, gracias a todos lo seres extraterrestres, Hernión se va a su cuarto y con un sonoro portazo nos da las buenas noches y dolores de cabezas a todos los que estamos abajo.

_-Bueno chicos, creo que yo también voy a irme a dormir..._

_-Espere Agente Mulder, tenemos que ponerle al corriente de cómo funcionan las cosas en la casa Gryffindor!_

Ah, se me había olvidado! Ahora toca el cotilleo y los trapos sucios de este castillito!

_-Pues bien_ (comienza uno de los gemelos)

_-...lo primero..._(sigue el otro).

_-...Son los DIEZ GRYFINDAMIENTOS_ (dicen a coro, yo creo que estos niños están entrenados para completarse las frases y acabar juntitos. Y que coño son los diez gryfindamientos!)

Y a continuación los gemelos, su hermano y Barry se ponen todos frente a mi y empiezan a recitar:

**-_Primero y principal_**_: Odiaras a los Slytherins sobre todas las cosas._

_**Segundo**:no pronunciaras el nombre del que no de debe ser nombrado en vano_

_**Tercero**: santificaras el Quidditch._

_**Cuarto**: Honraras a tu casa y tus amigos.('usease' todo por los colores!)_

_**Quinto** :No mataras mediante Avada Kedavra_

_**Sexto**: cometerás todos las gamberradas y actos impuros que te de la gana y si con eso fastidias a los Slytherins mejor._

_**Séptimo**: Aunque eso de robar este muy requetemal, en caso de que te sea imprescindible cualquier mejunje lo mangaras del despacho de Snape._

_**Octavo**: Mentirás siempre, siempre y siempre al enemigo._

_**Noveno**: todos los pensamientos gamberriles que se te ocurran habrán de ser ejecutados._

_**Décimo**: Codiciaras la copa de la casa y la de Quidditch._

_-Esto...me los podeis dar por escrito?_ (No, no creais que soy tonto pero es que hay ciertos puntos que no termino de comprender...)

_-Ya contábamos con eso, verdad hermanito?_

_-Claro que si George, tome agente Mulder._

Mira que son apañaos los chiquillos estos...

Me pongo a leer los grifinloquesea y me asaltan las dudas nada más empezar... ¿quién cojones son los Slytherins? Bueno lo preguntaré luego por si me surge alguna otra cuestión...sigo leyendo...y joder ¿cómo voy a no pronunciar el nombre de quien no debe ser nombrado en vano, si nisiquiera sé quien es ni como se llama, a ver pasemos al siguiente...snif, snif esto es como chino para mi...¿qué es Quidditch? Vamos a por el cuarto...ah! esto lo entiendo...mi casa es ese apartamento nº42 en el barrio de Alejandría, en Washington;mis amigos Frohike, Langly, Byers, Scully y Skinner, lo de los colores es lo que no me queda del todo claro...venga a ver el siguiente... Avada Kedavra? Que es un nuevo modelo de arma? Total la mía es una Smith & Wetson así que...Sexto...otra vez los Slytherins estos!...Eh! El séptimo me mola! Mangar a Snape, fastidiar a Snape, matar a Snape (eso sí, sin Avada Kedavra que está prohibido), el octavo se entiende (estoy hecho un experto en lo que a mentiras y conspiraciones se refiere), el noveno...jejejeje (insertar risilla maliciosa) cuantas cosas se me ocurren hacerle a el casposo...y decimo ah! Ya se lo que es el Quidditch! Es un postre! De ahí lo de la copa... ya no es Copa Danone, ahora es Copa de Quidditch que suena más exótico total para seguir siendo chocolate con nata, es como lo de los petite suise (petisú pa' los amigos) ahora se llamán danonino que mola más, o lo de...

_-¿Agente Mulder¿Se encuentra bien?_

Es lo que tiene la capacidad de concentración, que te abstraes y...te pierdes en tus pensamientos (chorradas).

_-Si, si Novillo..._

_-Neville Sr._

_-Eso, Neville, esto...tengo algunas preguntas..._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_-Bueno entonces decís que: los Slytherins son alumnos de la casa con el mismo nombre, cuyos colores son el verde y el plateado, el animal de su insignia es una serpiente al igual que el director de su casa, es decir Snape..._(todos asienten así que continuo)

_-...que el que no debe ser nombrado se llama Condemor..._

_-Voldemort_.(me corrigen a coro, bueno Ron no, el estaba haciendo gestos de espanto)

_-Eso, Voldemort_. (más muecas del pecoso...porqué será)

_-Que el Quidditch es un deporte donde por supuesto animaré a los Gryffindors y en el caso de que estos no jugasen, a cualquiera que lo haga contra los Slytherin...que mi casa es esta, mis amigos vosotros y mis colores el rojo y dorado_ (hay que ser hortero para combinar rojo y dorado tirando a amarillo... o muy español)_...que Abra Cadabra_ (pata de cabra) _es una maldición imperdonable..._

_-Avada Kedavra_.(más coros)

Bueno eso joder que mas dará una "a" más o menos. Mira que interrumpirme por una nimiedad...

_-... Y que la Copa de la casa se otorga a la casa con mayor puntuación al final de curso y la de Quidditch al equipo vencedor de la liga. Lo he dicho todo bien?_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ (a coro otra vez!...estoy empezando a mosquearme)

_-Bueno, ahora me explicais quien es el que no puede ser nombrado para que no pueda ser nombrado, en que consiste exactamente el Quidditch, de donde viene eso de dividiros en casas, como se consiguen los puntos para ganar la copa y que es una maldición imperdonable?_

Por que me miran con cara de espanto?

_-Bueno agente Mulder, mejor lo dejamos para mañana, a tardado dos horas y media en entender los gryffindamientos, creo que por hoy es suficiente..._

Todos cabecean afirmativamente y con ojos de suplica...umh, tanto no he tardado...miro el reloj bah se ha parado, pero no he tardado tanto si yo soy un maquina con una memoria insuperable...para lo que me conviene...

_-De acuerdo¿nos vamos a dormir?_

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POR FAVOR!_ (más coros, a que va a ser que si que he tardado mucho...).

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bueno ahora que me he dejado a mi pelirroja acostadita en la cama supletoria que he puesto en mi cuarto¿que pensabais que le tenía de verdad un dormitorio para ella? Noahh para una vez que una mujer hecha y derecha pasa por Hogwarts no iba a permitirme el lujo de precalentamientos inútiles. Además la habitación que había preparada para ella se ha inundado misteriosamente...así que no ha quedado más remedio que ponerla a dormir conmigo provisionalmente, o eso es lo que cree Dumbledore, porque su estancia va a ser indefinida y cuando digo indefinida me refiero hasta que caiga rendida en mi cama...sin cachondeos eh! Que os veo las intenciones. Como os iba diciendo ya que he dejado acostada a Dana, voy a ver al agülete que me ha mandado llamar, a estas horas de la noche, para dios sabe qué, aunque me temo que no me va a hacer ni chispa de gracia...

_-Ah Severus!_

_-Sr Director._

_-¿Todo preparado para mañana?_

Hombre, si te refieres a la clase sip, ahora si estamos hablando del control total y absoluto de mi temperamento...pues me temo que Gryffindor perderá muchos puntos a causa del agente Mulder (si, se como se llama solo le digo Mande para fastidiar), que Longbotton va a salir con pensamientos suicidas y que Granger acabará con un castigo por sabelotodo, intrometida, desquiciante y por echarle un cable al muy perdido agente federal... y porque no, para completar el día, lo mismo Weasley y Potter le hacen compañía. Sin embargo no voy a decir nada de esto y me limitaré a asentir como los tontos, porque de todas maneras diga lo que diga haremos lo que a el le salga de los...bajos de la túnica...en fin.

_-Bien, creo que mañana deberías empezar con algo básico para que a Dana y Fox no les resulte tediosa la clase._

a)Para que veáis que no exagero, le he dicho que tengo la clase preparada y él ya anda dando ordenes (porque los "deberías" en tono sugerencia de Dumblerdore equivalen a un imperativo absoluto)

b) A ver, si de todas formas la finalidad de que los muggles estén aquí no es que aprendan pociones...que más dará la que preparemos!

Y

c) acabo de darme cuenta de que el tío de Washington se llama ZORRO, ajac ajac ajac jijijiji que bien me lo voy a pasar mañana...ya se la poción que vamos a preparar...jejejejejejejeje.

Ah! Y

d) mis clases no son tediosas! Que está insinuando!

Pero de nuevo asiento...definitivamente este hombre me tiene anulado...

_-¿Algo más Dumbledore?_

_-No, por ahora todo está bien como está es pronto para que sepan con que deben enfrentarse..._

Ains...me voy a ir pirando porque no quiero decir algo...

_-Buenas noches señor director_

_-Ah! Si, si que hay algo que quería comentarte Severus._

Snif, snif, que será ahora?... querrá que los agentes del FBI vistan uniforme y que yo mismo se los cosa a mano? O quizás deberé tomar el té con Mulder mientras lo instruyo en Historia de la Magia? (esa clase si que es tediosa, oye! Quizás lo de torturar al larguirucho muggle no esté tan mal).

Lo miro, me mira, lo miro, me sonríe, me asusto (porque esas muecas de Dumbly solo preceden a problemas para mi) y me suelta:

_-Comprendo tus necesidades como hombre, pero por favor, vacía la habitación que el agua llega al techo y está calando el suelo del "Salón de Curiosidades Místicas"_

¿.? 0-0

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Contestando a los reviews:

**NIeVS-LKB: **Oye conseguiste el MP3 al final o no le sacaste el dinero a tu wela? Jijijiji. Por cierto en cuanto al follón que te has hecho con la capa de Snape...chiquilla no te acuerdas de que Hermione se la devolvió a Sevy? En cualquier caso estoy por escribirte un fic en el que se cuenten las aventuras y desventuras de la dichosa capita! Y oye la idea de la capa acosadora de Harry mola!. Jejejejej. Bueno espero tener noticias tuyas prontooooo (esto es una manera sutil de decirte que me dejes un review wuajajajajaj!). Ah! Y tu hermana que tal anda? Ha dejado ya sus apetencias caníbales o sigue en sus treces?. ;-P

**IsabelCordy: **Como que tu Mulder? Como que tu Mulder? Querrás decir MI Mulder! Jijiji. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar...pero espero que te guste!.

**Dany black: **Pues muchas gracias por tu review! Y me alegro de que te gusten mis paranoias mentalesssssssssssssssss jijiji.

**Buffy Ane Summer: **Gracias por tu review!

**Ilithien: **Tienes toda la razón del mundo...cometí un errorcillo de nada jejejeje. Pero es que quería que apareciesen los gemelos asi que tuve que poner sexto...totallllllllll losiento mucho! Y gracias por el review!.

**Strega-in-progres: **Umh GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Pero te hago una última advertencia...como no termines "Bajo su Voluntad" voy a ir pa' tu casa (esté donde esté) y te vas a enterar...:-P venga fea terminalo por dios que me tienes intrigá desde hace dos meses y pico!

**Florence Rose: **Hola fea! Ya conocias a Ginny! Vaya...al final lo que vamos a tener que hacer es quedar las tres a tomarnos un cafelito jijijijiji.

**MeilinSnape: **Loka! Me alegro que te gustase el final de "Como besar a Snape y no morir en el intento"! a ver que te parece este. Besitos.

**Ginny84: **Feaaaaaaaaaaaa! Después de mucho también he seguido con este jejejejeje a ver que te parece! Oye saliéndonos del tema...que tal la semana santa? De cachondeo o de Procesiones? Jijijiji. Nos vemos!

**Boni: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oye que me allegro que te gustara el final de "Como besar…" y que ejem…espero lacontinuación de cierto fic que escribe una tal Ivonne, es canaria, que siempre esta muerta de hambre cuando hablamos por el msn...te suena? La conoces? Jejejejej. Y otra cosa, cuando tu y Booh saquéis ese fic conjunto (el de baila sin tu cuerpo) porfiiiii si no es mucho pedir mandame un e-mail con el nombre que os vais a poner para escribir together que si no no os encuentro ni de coña!. Weno besitos asquerosa:-P


	7. Capítulo 7: De como Mulder intenta sobre

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será...y los otros me los gano C. Carter en una partida de chinchón.

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos...pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Pa la gente que esta leyendo mis otros fics.

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **La que se puede armar en Hogwarts cuando dos agentes del F.B.I. aparecen por allí. Y Snape...a leer toca!

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensan Snape, Mulder y Scully

**Nota 2: **Mulder lease** Malder y **Scully lease** Scali**

**H.B.I.: Hogwarts Bureau of Investigation**

Capítulo 7: De como Mulder intenta sobrevivir a su primer día I.

_--¿Agente Mulder?_

_--Mmmmmmm_

_--Es hora de levantarse.._

_--Mmmmmmmm._

_--Vamos despierte._

_--Mmmmmmmmm_

_--Levantese._

_--Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm._

_--¡AGENTE MULDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Pero quien es el basto que me grita al oído mientras me zarandea? Dios para una vez que cojo el sueño! Un momento! Pero si vivo solo, como demonios me iba a despertar nadie?.

Abro un ojo, luego el otro y...MIERDA y yo que tenía la esperanza de que hubiese sido un sueño! No es que no me interese el haber descubierto la magia, y magos y un castillo y bla-bla-blá bla bla bla pero de verdad es que me traumatiza tremendamente el pensar que Snape haya hecho a Scully colar por el aro tan fácilmente. Joooooooooo es que no lo enredéis? Que llevo pila de años intentando convencerla de que los casos que investigamos son paranormales y no hay manera! Pila de años manteniendo la tensión sexual que...no os riáis coño! que es totalmente cierto, en estado normal, es decir, cuando Scully no está idiotizada por Snape, entre ella y yo hay feeling. Se que ahora es difícil de creer...pero lo demostraré.

En fin...si, si vosotros seguid con el cachondeito pero imaginad lo histérico que estaba anoche que, como no podía, dormir acabé bajando a la Sala Compartida? Componente? Cooperante? Bueno a la Sala Co-algo y me puse a ojear los librillos esos que me dio Hernión, no me enteré de ná de ná pero bueno me sirvió para que me diese el sueño.

_--¡POR MERLÍN AGETE MULDER QUIERE LEVANTARSE DE UNA VEZ¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A DESAYUNAR!_

Vale, vale! Joe con el Pecoso! Que mal humor.

Me levanto de la cama ,el pelirrojo parece tranquilizarse abre la puerta mientras dice:

_--Le esperaremos abajo, no tarde. Vamos Harry._

_--¿Agente Mulder?_

Y este porque me susurra?

_--¿Si Harry?_

_--Déjeme darle un consejo...si valora su integridad física no haga a Ron llegar tarde a ninguna comida._

Ups! Que de cosas me quedan por aprender! Yo que soy único desquiciando a la gente!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Por lo general yo paso del desayuno pero mi pelirroja tenía hambre...claro después de lo de anoche no me extraña! Terminó agotada...Para los malpensados que sé que los hay, no es lo que os imagináis, más quisiera yo. Os acordáis que se inundó misteriosamente la habitación que había preparada para ella? Pues bien, resulta que cuando volvía del despacho de Dumbledore pensando en como demonios era posible que el Señor Oscuro no se coscase de que soy un espía y que el agüelete este supiese que estoy tan desesperado como para hacer algo así, noté que me resultaba cada vez más pesado caminar y que mis pies estaban misteriosamente fresquitos...cuando me quise dar cuenta el agua me había calado la túnica hasta las rodillas!

Por lo visto la puerta no aguantó mucho y reventó durante mi ausencia, mi pelirroja (que me estaba esperando despierta, ejem ejem y no os digo más) estaba intentando retirar el agua con uno de mis calderos así que yo to'chulo saque mi varita mientras le decía con mi voz mas profunda y sensuallllllllllll (y macarra, todo hay que decirlo) "Aparta Dana, arreglaré estoy con un sencillo encantamiento " y ... la cagué porque yo soy así en el fondo y siempre meto la pata. Resulta que mientras decía todo eso aun estaba dirigiéndome hacia el lugar, de modo que mi capa que también estaba chorreando y no ondulaba ni de coña, se me lió en los pies, tropecé, me caí y mi varita saltó por los aires, y donde fue a parar? Pues al interior de la habitación donde más agua había. Así que ahí me tenéis a las tantas de la noche sacando agüita con el vaso con el que me enjuago la boca después de cepillarme los dientes, mientras ella hacia lo propio con el caldero.

Cuando por fin encontré la dichosa vara de los wevos, le dije a Dana que se fuera a la cama, que yo iba enseguida, y arreglé el desastre. Cuando llegué estaba profundamente dormida. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Así que mis planes han empezado con mal pie, irónico eh!

_--¿Severus?_

_--Si, Dana_. (Futura señora Snape si el Agua me lo permite)

_--¿A que hora tenemos clase contigo?_

¡Lo sabía, está impaciente por verme en acción, soy irresistible y lo sabéis!

_--Pues.._

_--Scully ¿me das un poco de Café por favor?_

Ejem este hombre es masoquista, o eso o tan cabezota como yo, en fin no me deja más remedio, vosotros sois testigos de que me está provocando...

_--Agente Mande..._

_--¡Es MULDER!_

_--...su desayuno está en la mesa de su casa._

_--Allí no hay café Snape._

_--Profesor Snape para usted, no olvide que a partir de hoy le doy clases._ (me encanta! Tengo que admitir que me lo paso bomba). _Ahora márchese a su mesa y deje de interrumpir nuestro desayuno si no quiere que le descuente los primeros diez puntos de su parte a Gryffindor._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

No es justo. Snif snif, soy un jodido hombre maduro pero estoy apunto de tirarme al suelo y patalear. Como se ha atrevido a dejarme sin café? Que yo no soy humano si no me tomo el café por las mañanas! No sabe lo que ha provocado, pero se va a enterar...me ha usurpado (toma yaaa que vocabulario me han dado en el F.B.I.) las dos cosas mas preciadas en mi vida...a Scully y mi Café...Prepárate pelo grasiento... Mulder's revenge is coming. Wuajajajaja…..que mallllllllllll.

_--¿Agente Mulder?_

Oh no, lo último que necesito ahora es a la-niña-que-mete-los-dedos-en-el-enchufe dándome la lata.

_--¿Aja?_ (concreto, sencillo y clarísimo monosílabo que denota mi falta de interés)

_--¿Leyó lo que le dejé?_

_--Aja._

_--¿Le pareció interesante?._

_--Aja_. (no se da por vencida!)

_--Lo ves Ronald, hay personas que aprecian un buen libro cuando lo leen._

Entonces el pelirrojo se acerca a mi y me pregunta:

_--No se ha enterado de nada ¿cierto?_

_--Cierto._

Y sonríe victorioso a la castaña.. En fin, así se empieza y luego se acaba babeando por ella Chaval!

Miro a izquierda y derecha y tanteo las posibilidades que tengo:

Derecha: leche sola (Puaaaggg), zumo de naranja (espero), batido de Fresa (sospechosamente rojo). Ummmmmh paso.

Izquierda ¿MagiCao?

Jooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo QUIERO CAFÉ!.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

El día no puede ir peor! Estoy zombi perdio, al final he acabado desayunando MagiCao de ese, que para que lo sepáis no tiene nada que ver con el Colacao de toda la vida...no señor, con este cada vez que das un sorbito una extraña energía te sube por la garganta y de pronto te encuentras cantando sobre la mesa y a pleno pulmón: "ES EL MAGICAOOOOOOOOO DESAYUNO Y MERIENDA IDEALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, MAGICAOOOOOOOOOO, MAGICAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" No contento con eso a mi se me ocurre pegarle un bocado a lo que a mi juicio parecía una tostada de jamón y queso...y no, no debía ser eso porque he vuelto a acabar sobre la mesa, pero esta vez bailando, así que he terminado por abandonar el comedor ante la mirada perpleja de Harry y compañía, y el descojone del resto de los alumnos.

Total que además de muerto de sueño, estoy muerto de hambre y debería decir que avergonzado pero creedme he hecho patochadas mayores en el F.B.I. así que estoy acostumbrado a que se cachondeen de mi. Y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora tengo que dar pociones! Un magnifico día...para tirarse por un puente.

Y donde quedan las mazmorras a to'esto? No, veréis, es que llevo un rato dando vueltas y no hay manera! Lo peor es que no se como volver al comedor, ni a la torre y no hay un alma por el pasillo.

_--Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh._

? Que es eso?

_--Auch!_

Un objeto que no he llegado a vislumbrar acaba de hacer colisión contra mi naricita (admítelo Mulder...de naricita poco...se podría hacer blanco en ella desde 20m).

Coño que es eso que vuela?.

_--Wuajajajajajajajaja holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Y una cosa se me aparece.

_--Eh?... Hola...Sr...Fantasma._

_--Pero que me estás contando colega! Soy un portelgeist._

Oh claro! Como he podido confundirlo! Mierda, cualquiera diría que soy un experto en fenómenos del mas allá. Es la falta de sueño y de cafeína (se que me repito pero es que si la cafeína no recorre mis venas no soy yo).

_--Esto...Sr. Portelgeist podría indicarme donde están las mazmorras?._

_--Claaaro._

Jeje que bien me entiendo yo con los seres del otro lado! Si esh que estoy hecho un hacha.

_--Y bien._

_--Pues, debería girar 20 grados a babor, luego otros veinte a estribor, darse media vuelta, y contar ciento cuarenta coma dieciocho pasos con el pie izquierdo y dos coma catorce quince nueve con el derecho._

A ver creo que lo tengo, pero como se cuentan los decimales...por cierto los pasos con el pie izquierdo por qué me son familiares? Es el numero Pi? Se está cachondeando de mi, verdad? Soy un blanco fácil...lo sé.

_--Ah y..._

_--¿Si?._

_--¡No olvide esto!_

Y el Mam—del Hijo de la gran P--- me lanza un jarrón en toa la cabeza. Y luego me agarra de la camisa y empieza a girarme, me tira al suelo y se lía a lanzarme algo que huele tremendamente mal.

_--Peeves! Deja en paz al agente Mulder!_

Nunca creí que diría esto. Pero cuanto me a legro de verte Hermione!.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sano y salvo y previo hechizo-aseante (Dios, tengo que aprender a hacer eso con mi apartamento), la castaña me llevó con el resto de los gryffindors a la Muelte es decir, mi primera clase con el Casposo. Al menos me han dado una alegría Harry y Ron cuando me han dicho que están colocados por parejas lo cual quiere decir que Scully y yo no tendremos más remedio que sentarnos juntitos.

De repente todo el mundo se sienta y se hace el silencio...¿Pero que pasa aquí¿. Me giro y lo veo, Snape ha entrado como una exhalación en el aula, y está sacando algo de su túnica, me mira con cara de pocos amigos (me da mieoooooooooooo) y dirige su varita hacia mi...me doy cuenta de que todos contienen la respiración...MAMAAAAAA este tío me MATAAAAAAAA.

Me despido mentalmente del mundo, veo mi vida pasar ante mis ojos...me preparo para la muerte y... tras una bonita floritura el Casposo lanza un haz luminoso que impacta en la pizarra...Que mala puntería Machoteeeeeeeeeeee!.

_--Ahí tienen los ingredientes de la poción a preparar...aunque aparentemente sencilla es tremendamente poderosa...la poción "Mata Zorro"s se usa para algo más que acabar con la vida de esos inofensivos animales..._(se acerca a mi y me susurra) _por cierto Agente, yo NUNCA fallo._

Tengo los testículos de corbata...poción Mata Zorros...que susto porque mi nombre es Fox...joder, joder, joderjoderjoder! Este tío me ha dejado claras sus intenciones para conmigo...si lo llego a saber antes no le pido café esta mañana!

Con el acojone no me había dado cuenta de que sigo en pié aquí yo solo haciendo el lila...y donde me siento ahora, porque Scully está en la mesa de Snape y yo después de tan clara amenaza paso de provocarle hasta dentro de diez o quince minutos, jejejejej soy masoquista lo sé.

_--Agente Mulder siéntese con el Sr.Potter y su inseparable Weasley creo que le van como anillillo al dedo._ ( y arquea la boca en lo que debe pretender ser una sonrisa malvada? Bah! A mi me caen muuuuuuuuuu bien los niños estos).

Bueno ahora tendré que copiar las instrucciones que ha dejado en la pizarra...

_--Esto...tiene alguien un boli de sobra?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**P.D**: que sepáis que esa última frase, la idea es de **Boni**! (Te prometí que la ponía y ahí la tienes wapa eres la mejor!)

Weno pues hasta aquí este que es un poco soso, pero después de tres meses sin escribir estoy oxidada! Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo pero los exámenes me han matado de verdad, ahora si...tengo todo este maravilloso veranito por delante y prometo actualizar más frecuentemente, de hecho tengo casi acabado el siguiente capítulo y de aquí a tres diillas lo subo (ahora que lo pienso hace más de 3 meses que no actualizo no?...PERDON!).

Ahora muchas gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia y por vuestros Reviews! En Especial a:

**Alisevv**

**Meilin Snape**

**Martita-Felton**

**Strega-in-Progress **(crak estoy esperando tu próximo fic Sev/Hermione jiji)

**Isabel-Cordy**

**Laurita 2808**

**Yadhwiga.**

**Meiling-Animorphs**

**Boni** (sigo esperando la continuación de tus fics loka!)

**Y a mi ANILLA por aguantarme las locuras, muakas petarda**


	8. Capítulo 8: De como Mulder intenta sobre

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será...y los otros me los gano C. Carter en una partida de chinchón.

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos...pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Pa la gente que esta leyendo mis otros fics.

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **La que se puede armar en Hogwarts cuando dos agentes del F.B.I. aparecen por allí. Y Snape...a leer toca!

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensan Snape, Mulder y Scully

**Nota 2: **Mulder lease** Malder y **Scully lease** Scali**

**H.B.I.: Hogwarts Bureau of Investigation**

Capítulo 8: De como Mulder intenta sobrevivir a su primer día.II

Pero porque me miran todos con cara de alucinados? Agoniosos! No pensáis dejarme un puñetero bolígrafo! Pues que sepáis que también necesito una libreta o folios.

_--Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. No vuelva a interrumpir el silencio de mi clase._

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr pero que tío más borrrrrrrdeeeeeeeeeeeee.

_--Agente Mulder, aquí no se usan bolis, sino plumas y tintero._

_--Ah, y ¿tienes una para dejarme Harry¿Y un folio?_

_--Usamos pergamino y sí tengo de sobra para prestarle._

Pergamino? Pluma? Pero que clase de colegio medieval es este¿ tan mal está el presupuesto que no hay para un par de paquetitos de folios y una cajita de Bics?.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Llevamos media hora picando los ingredientes para la dichosa poción, esto es peor que una de esas recetas del Arguiñano, no veas que cantidad de cosas hay que echarle a esto, y además por tiempos (ni que estuviéramos en la contrarreloj del tour!), para colmo no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que pone en la dichosa pizarra y no es que la caligrafía (o debería decir varitografía?) de Snape sea espantosa es que a mi todo eso me suena a chino...¿que cojones será el Ajenjo? Porque me ha tocado ir a buscarlo a la estantería y como no se que color ni forma ni ná tiene pues no hay manera. Y mira que algo bueno ha hecho este hombre en su vida poniéndole los nombres a los frascos, pero hay tantos que no se por donde empezar, además no están por orden alfabético, pa'que? Eso sería hacerlo bien. A ver voy a intentarlo:

Aloe...no

Adenium...tampoco.

Asfódelo...no y no.

Ajonjera...nada, que es esto? (No me suena nada de lo que llevo encontrado).

Ajedrea...noooooooooo.

Ajo...eh! este lo conozco.

Ajenuz...no. (pero me voy acercando eh! Que empieza por A-J-E y N! Me sobra el UZ del final, se notará mucho si lo borro y lo rescribo? Total que más da un UZ que un JO al final?).

No lo encuentro! A la porra yo le llevo el único que me suena de algo a ver si cuela...además si el ajo le da muy buen sabor a todo no!.

_--Harry, Ron, no encuentro el ajenjo_ (de los cojones) _así que os he traído ajo, que aunque va regulín con el aliento, para protegerse de los vampiros es lo más de lo más._

_--Agente Mulder¿tiene algún problema?_

Estoy tentado a decirle: "Pues ahora que lo preguntas asqueroso murciélago, TU eres mi problema". Pero valoro mi vida y se que además se va a liar a quitar puntos a mi casa (es que ya estoy hecho un Gryffindor! (Pero sin el coraje suficiente para responderle esto)).

_--Pues, si Sna...Profesor Snape_ (que trabajo me ha costado decir eso), _es que no hay ajenjo en el armario_ (en tu asquerosa despensa de mierda! Llena de polvo y arañasssssssssss).

_--Dudo mucho que falte ningún material...busque bien._

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Repito mi búsqueda pero ahora tarrito por tarrito...Nada.

_--No hay._

_--Veo que es usted tan ignorante como el resto de los Gryffindors..._

Que alguien me sujete que le arreo!...

_--¿Con que otro nombre se conoce al Ajenjo, Agente Mulder?_

Y yo que sé colega! Es que no se me nota que no tengo ni zorrr idea de pociones? Que te crees que nos dan un cursillo en el F.B.I... "Plantas para pociones y como identificarlas"...venga ya!

Miro a Ron...me hace muecas, miro a Harry y me responde con una mirada que indica que está más perdio que yo.

Scully por Dios échame una mano joder! Te necesito para que me desgloses la palabreja en términos latinos o griegos y me des una explicación de lo que significa...

_--¿Algún Gryffindor lo sabe¿No? Vaya que sorpresa..._

Pero que sarcástico es el joio.

Ahora que me doy cuenta...Hermion no hace mas que estirar el brazo y Snape la ignora descaradamente...y ella insiste y agita la mano cada vez con más fuerza. Y él le da aun más la espalda y ella carraspea mientras sigue moviendo la mano a velocidades insospechadas...Jamás había presenciado un duelo tan duro¡Pero hombre dile algo a la chiquilla que se le va a dislocar el hombro! Pero el PeloPocoLimpio pasa y se dispone a volver a su escritorio cuando de repente:

_--Profesor! Todo el mundo sabe que el nombre Ajenjo es el común para denominar a la Artemisa Absinthium, que además también es conocida con otros nombres como: Ajorizo, Absintio o Hierba Santa, sus propiedades le permi..._

Toda esta parrafada la dice a la velocidad de la luz pero aun más rápido Snape la calla con un:

_--¿Es usted incapaz de controlarse Srta. Granger¿O es que disfruta siendo una insufrible sabelotodo? Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor._

De forma que la deja boqueando como un pececillo fuera del agua, y el combate acaba...desgraciadamente el Casposo ha ganado...y el muuuuuuuuuuuu desgraciao no oculta su euforia porque una sonrisa triunfal aparece en su cara ...y un escalofrió me recorre la espalda al ver que le guiña un ojo a Scully y esta le responde.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Oh! Como es mi Sev, por dios este hombre me supera en bordería! Y encima está wenorro...me estoy planteando seriamente eso de volverme a Washington cuando acabemos con las clases estas de colaboración entre muggles y magos...

No podéis ni imaginar, lo de anoche...fue tremendo! Teníais que haberlo visto...se quito la capa, se remangó y comenzó a sacar el agua con aquel vasito de la manera mássssssss sexy que podáis imaginar (o ¿será que llevo tanto sin pillar cacho que hasta eso me pareció sexy?...SERÁ!). Bueno el caso es que debió de darle calor porque comenzó a desabrocharse la chaquetilla esa que le llega hasta la barbilla y que tiene un filo blanco en plan alza cuellos de los curas, y ahora que lo pienso, no será que este hombre es un curamago¿Existe eso? Y lo que es más importante...al igual que los curas católicos...tendrán prohibido mantener relaciones carnales con el sexo opuesto!QUE! Ya os he dicho que hace mucho que no cato na'!

A lo que iba, que se desabrochó...y pa'que pa'que! Que pecho! (transparente y lleno de venas verdosas), la verdad es que Sev no tiene un cuerpo pa tirar coetes...pero me pone! (Dios! Que mal estoy).

En fin que estoy reventá y eso que al final encontró su varita y terminó el de sacar el agua. Pero mirad si estaba cansada que me quedé dormida antes de que volviese. Porque yo estaba preparada para el ataque...me había puesto en posición provocativa en la cama supletoria...pero nada que me venció el sueño...

¿Bueno y a Mulder que le pasa? Que mala cara tiene mi niño...un momento Danita...tu niño? Para el carro que hace mucho tiempo que asumiste que entre tu y Mulder solo hay una relación de trabajo y protección mutua, eso es...ahora a concentrarse en la poción.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Quedan diez minutos para que finalice la clase, de modo que vayan embotellando sus pociones._

NO-ME LO PUE-DO CRE-ER, debe ser la primera clase en la que Longbotton, no hace de las suyas...y es que para que lo sepáis una clase sin el estallido de su caldero, es como un Dumbledore sin caramelos de limón...(cualquier día os contaré como se aficionó a las grageas de limón, pero ahora no que estoy demasiado impresionado para entrar en detalles escabrosos que implican a McGonagall y a una lata caducada de melocotones en almíbar.)

En fin después de todo no ha sido una clase tan horrible, me he reído un rato de Mulder, he ignorado a Granger, le he quitado puntitos a Gryffindor, en fin muy en mi línea...

_BOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Si ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad...

_--¡LONGBOTTOM!_

_--Lo...lo...lo siento profesor._

_--¡Pero porque te disculpas Neville¡Tu no has hecho nada!_

Y aquí llega superGranger al rescateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Cuando por fin se dispersa el humillo negro que me impedía dispararle un Avada al inútil de Longbottom, me doy cuenta de que ciertamente la know-it-all tenía razón y por una vez en su vida el chaval no ha hecho nada...ha sido el larguirucho agente del F.B.I. ains...aun así y sintiéndolo mucho (y una porra antequerana):

_--Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, y están castigados esta tarde, a las cinco y veinte quiero verles, a usted Longbottom, a USTED Granger y a USTEDES TRES_ (y apunto amenazadoramente a Potter, Weasley y Mulder)

Es que no podía ser justo, si no mi autoridad (ese pánico que levanto entre los alumnos) se vería minada. Ajac, ajac, ajac...que excusa más tooonnnntaaaa.

_--Dejen los viales sobre mi mesa y abandonen el aula._

Y cuando digo aula es por llamarla de alguna forma porque en realidad es un cuchitril con cuatro paredes, sin ventanas (obviamente porque estamos en las mazmorras) y donde el aire está viciado al máximo...pero es que Dumbledore sigue creyendo que a mi me encanta este lugar...ya no se como persuadirlo; y eso que cada vez que voy a su despacho (que no veas el ventanal que tiene el mammmmmmm...) le suelto _"que vistas más bonitas"_ _"AQUÍ se respira aire puro"_, pero nada el no se da por aludido porque cada vez que aparece por las mazmorras me suelta algo del estilo _"Me encanta el reflejo de las antorchas sobre los muros mohosos de piedra gris"_ Pues pa'ti colega, te la regalo toda entera con el moho y todo, para que veas lo generoso que soy.

En fin...Voy a ir a por mi pelirroja y nos largamos de aquí YA.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--¡Agente Mulder se encuentra bien!_

Pues no se niño, me pitan los oídos, veo negro, huelo a chamuscao...no sabría que decirte...espero que no sea mi pelo! (Van a ser los pelillos de la nariz...ya verás, o los de las cejas...no me sienta bien no tener cejas...snif snif).

Pero asiento, asiento por costumbre, cuando me pasa algo, lo que sea, como la que pregunta por lo general es Scully y siempre con esa cara que refleja temor... asiento para que no se preocupe, así que se ha convertido en un acto reflejo...Busco a Scully, pero ya no está, se ha ido con Snape, parece que ya no existo, que no me será necesario el acto reflejo...

Dios estoy al borde de la depresión y he caído en la espiral del dramatismo...que horror!.

¡A otra cosa!

_--Vamos agente Mulder._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Me aburro, me aburro mucho. Después de esa horrible clase de pociones, me fui a la torre a remediar mi aspecto, como mi ropa estaba hecha una autentica... mierda, uno de los Gemelos (a saber cual de los dos, no estaba yo para intentos de adivinación) me dejó unos vaqueros y un jersey, el problema es que los joios niños estos son mu largos sí, pero también mu canijos de modo que estoy embutido en los pantalones (¡la que he liado para colocar mi...ya sabéis...dentro y cerrar la cremallera!).

Total, que como luego no tenía nada que hacer, porque nosotros solo damos pociones, pues me he puesto a buscar a Scully y no ha habido forma de encontrarla...fijo que el casposo se la ha comido como tentempié...los ojos con los que la mira no son de lujuria...son de GULA! (que pena de verdad este castillo me está afectando más de la cuenta).

Tras no se cuanto tiempo dando vueltas y vueltas (me he vuelto a perder), he encontrado el comedor justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, pero no tenía demasiada hambre, curiosamente tanto el Pelirrojo como yo estábamos desganaos y solo hemos podido engullir tres platos de pastel de carne, dos flanes y un dulce de leche...lo que os he dicho...sin apetito que nos encontrábamos.

Después del almuerzo, los chicos tenían clases de nuevo y desde entonces estoy muerto de asco en la sala de mi torre, porque, lo de seguir investigando los pasillitos del dichoso castillo lo he desechado, al menos hasta que me haga con un mapita y una brújula que estoy hasta los mismos de perderme.

¿qué hora será ya? Como la mierda de reloj suizo (que me costo un ojo de la cara y el sueldo de un mes) se me ha parado, (desde que estoy aquí solo me ocurren desgracias), estoy que no me sitúo.

De pronto escucho que alguien está entrando...

_--¡Agente Mulder!_

Anda, si es Hermione que ilu...

_--¡Agente¿que hace aquí todavía?_

A ver, voy a buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicártelo finamente y que no se note que estoy alteradillo:

_--Donde Coño voy a IR._

Lo he intentado, pero es que la preguntita manda wevis, más quisiera yo largarme de aquí y recuperar mi vida (weno mi vida a lo mejor no, pero a mi Scully...sip).

_--¡AGENTE Mulder LLEGA QUINCE MINUTOS TARDE AL CASTIGO CON EL PROFESOR SNAPE!_

Mierda...ya la he liado...Again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Weno aqui otro capi, tengo que deciros que no se cuanto voy a tardar en colgar otro...es que la conexión a internet se me ha jodio, asi que toy en casa de mis titis subiendo este...ajac ajac ajac...yo creo que pa la proxima semana está arreglada asi que (aunque no promoeto nada jeje) intentaré actualizar pa entonces jijijiji.

Y ahora, a lot of thaks to:

**MeilinSnape:** jejeje espero que este tb te gusteeeee.

**Boni**: loka gracias por avisarme lo de tu fic porque a mi no me ha llegado la notificación! (Ya te pongo un review pa comentartem que se que te hace ilu jijijijijij).

**Meiling.animorphs**: jajaja si si que hay otra persona con un nick muy parecido al tu yo jejejej pero es que si te ha dao por leer fanfics en inglés hay mas gente con tu nick jijijiji.

Y a mi **ANILLA **que me soporta las paranoias con paciencia! Muakas petarda.


	9. Chapter 9:De como Mulder intenta encontr

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será...y los otros me los gano C. Carter en una partida de chinchón.

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos...pa la Loka de la **_Ana_.** Pa la gente que esta leyendo mis otros fics.

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen: **La que se puede armar en Hogwarts cuando dos agentes del F.B.I. aparecen por allí. Y Snape...a leer toca!

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensan Snape, Mulder y Scully

**Nota 2: **Mulder lease** Malder y **Scully lease** Scali.**

Notilla: La letra está enorme porque el editor este de los co...nes no me deja cambierla...so sorry!

**H.B.I.: Hogwarts Bureau of Investigation**

Capítulo 9: De como Mulder intenta encontrarse

¿Pero porque no hago una derecha? Debe ser que tengo mal de ojo, o que alguien me ha echado un maleficio, fijo que todo esto es culpa de Snape. Y para colmo adivinad que me ha pasado de camino a las mazmorras para el cumplimiento de mi castigo...sip me he perdido de nuevo, por algún extraño motivo no me hago con la geografía del puñetero castillo y me estoy planteando seriamente el preguntarle a alguien si hay mapas para los turistas o algo así. Y ya que estamos pues podrían poner el típico cartelito de "está usted aquí" claro que a mi eso me serviría de poco, más bien necesito flechas con indicaciones, que las haya cada diez metros como muy lejos, porque si no estamos en las mismas, y que tengan señales luminosas...Aunque ahora mismo no me creáis, lo cual entiendo perfectamente, yo me oriento de maravilla...sobre todo cuando de buscar problemas se trata... 

Ya estoy cansado de buscar las dichosas mazmorras, no hay forma, de verdad!. Además por algún motivo no hago más que ascender y las mazmorras están donde deben, es decir, en el subsuelo y yo voy camino del tejado. (Otra sugerencia, un dichoso punto de información, eso es lo que necesito!)

Y de repente como si una fuerza sobrenatural o un ente superior me hubiese escuchado aparece ante mis narices una puerta con un bonito letrero que reza "Punto de Información para Agentes del F.B.I. poco adiestrados en los pasillos de Hogwarts"

Hasta las "divinidades realizadoras de deseos" se cachondean de mi!...En fin allá voy, abro la puerta y me encuentro con el paraíso...si yo fuera un mapa o folleto querría vivir en una estantería como esa! Me acerco a ella, hay tantos que no se cual elegir, me pongo a leer el titulo de algunos a ver si encuentro el que más me conviene y ya de camino también leo la pequeña descripción que trae:

"Todo recto hasta el comedor": para los hambrientos que no quieren perder ni un segundo en el camino hacia los deliciosos manjares. (Estoy tentado a llevármelo pero lo que me urge ahora es llegar al castigo)

"Pasillos de la Biblioteca": encuentra lo que buscas lo más rápido que puedas imaginar y sin preguntar a la sosa de la bibliotecaria. (todavía no la conozco, ni a la biblioteca ni a la bibliotecaria, pero este mapita acaba de darme dos motivos para evitar entrar en ella: puedo perderme en la biblio y fijo que a la bibliotecaria le caigo en gracia y me fustiga como Snape).

"Salidas de Emergencia": si ya-sabes-quien lograse colarse en el castillo podrás encontrar la vía de escape más adecuada. Atención: este mapa puede herir el coraje Gryffindor, un león se enfrentaría a los peligros y no huiría como una sucia rata...va por ti Peter. (Nota mental uno: preguntar quien es el tal Peter).

"El subsuelo en tus manos": podrás andar por los "bajos fondos" del castillo sin perderte (Esto es lo que yo necesito! Yupiiiiiiiiiiii) NOTA: Los dominios de Snape, es decir, las mazmorras, no están incluidos. (Mierda de mapa!)

"Llega con estilo a cualquier lugar": para aquellos que aman la poesía

Ni un paso atrás

Ni un paso adelante

Toca el sitio de destino

Y aparceras al instante.

Advertencia: son necesario pareados o pequeñas rimas para poder usar el mapa. Y ahora a hacer poesía y recuerda: Toca el sitio de destino, Y te ahorraras el camino.

(Mierda! No me sirve. Tengo pánico a hacer poesía, es un trauma que me viene de lejos, concretamente de cuando rozaba la tierna edad de doce añitos…la profesora de lengua nos mandó como trabajo realizar un poema, que hablase de lo que más nos gustara…y yo que ya estaba muuuuuuy salido por aquella época hice un poema sobre ella toooo bonito, pero el graciosillo de turno le dio el cambiazo, y cuando toco leer mi poema me encontré con una Oda Pornográfica a los Senos de la Profesora…que vergüenza!

De todas formas este es el mejor de los mapas que he encontrado hasta ahora…tengo que intentarlo…allá voy)

Carraspeo y me dispongo a decir mis rimas en voz alta, pongo mi dedito en las mazmorras y:

_--Sin bajar los escalones_

_Hasta el aula de pociones._

Pero nada, parece que al dichoso mapa poeta no le ha gustado mi pareado…no me daré por vencido, nuevo intento:

_--Con chorizos y chistorras_

_de cabeza a las mazmorras._

Pero no me meneo de allí…releo las instrucciones y me percato de que me he saltado la letra pequeña¡ y tan pequeña joder! debe ser aproximadamente Fuente Arial al 3'5 (es que uso mucho el Word, por aquello de los informes y tal…sip soy un adicto al trabajo). Y dice así la advertencia:

Si no eres mago, pero si agente del F.B.I.

Está muy claro, Este mapa no es pa'ti.

Total, que desesperado suelto el dichoso papel y entonces, lo veo, con letras relucientes y con un cartelito luminoso sobre el, que pone "Joder Mulder estoy aquí, cógeme!":

"Atajos, pasadizos y caminos comunes para llegar a cualquier rincón del castillo": del cielo al subsuelo, este mapa es ideal para encontrar lo que buscas de la forma más rápida, sencilla y segura. Ideal para llegar a los castigos del Profesor Snape a tiempo. (Este es mi mapa del tesoro!).

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pasan treinta minutos de la hora estipulada, y el Agente todavía no ha llegado, eso me lleva a dos puntos importantísimos:

Soy bueno( que demonios! Soy maravilloso!), haciéndole hechizos a los pasillos para que lleven a donde menos te lo esperas.

Estoy más aburrio que una ostra en el atlántico norte, aquí con Potter, Weasley Neville y Granger (que ha llegado tarde también, aunque ha usado el giratiempo que la he pillao…pero la perdono porque al fin y al cabo lo que a mi me interesa es hacer sufrir a Mulder.

Los tengo frota que te frota calderos, pero esto ya no me divierte ni me entretiene(mentira, disfruto como un enano), yo lo que quiero es torturar al Zorro (y no precisamente al que interpreta Banderas (Antouniou te quierou una jhartá, diría Malanie, porque yo, Severus Snape, hetero forever).

Por cierto que ahora que lo pienso que poco original soy, siempre los pongo a fregar calderos y siempre añado un "sin magia". Tengo que replantearme seriamente mi carrera…de este fin de semana no pasa hacer esa lista de "posibles sustitutos a la friega de calderos", he estado barajando múltiples posibilidades, pero todas están tremendamente vistas y ya que me pongo, pues me gustaría ser original.

_Toc Toc_

Oh ya está aquí! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, que comience la diversión.

Me aclaro la garganta y en mi tono más frió, seco, y borde (es decir mi tono más Snape) suelto un:

_--Pase, Agente Mulder…_ (se que es él, puedo oler un Muggle a un kilómetro de distancia, es lo que tiene poseer está nariz tan…dejémoslo en distinguida). _…Y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de puntualidad._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ni con el mapa he conseguido librarme, claro que no creo que este mapilla haga milagros, si es que…

Por cierto a ver, hay algo en el paisaje que no me cuadra:

Estanterías…normal

Polvo…normal

Calderos…normal

Harry…normal

Ron…Normal

Neville…normal lo que se dice normal, no es, pero bueno

Hernión…AJA! Pero como ha llegado ella antes que yo? (aparte de lo obvio, es decir, conoce el castillito de los webings)

_--Agente Mulder…¿a que espera, coja un trapo y comience a limpiar calderos._

Mirada asesina numero cuatro mil quinientos treinta. A lo que el "lado oscuro de Pantene" me responde con una de las suyas que dan miedo del bueno, se da la vuelta y con un meneo de túnica y melena (pelo estropajoso) se va. Eso que he escuchado a sido un suspiro? Hernión ha suspirado? Pero que les pasa a las mujeres de este castillo? NO van al oculista?

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cojo el trapito (cochambroso cacho de tela) y me acerco a mis compañeros de desgracias.

Pero no me pienso quedar con la intriga:

_--Shu, _(las castaña me mira con cara de situación)_ como has llegado a tiempo para que Snape no te descuente puntos a ti?_

_--Se lo explicaré luego, ahora cállese que si no quiere que nos quiten más puntos._

Mira la niña esta! A ti no te han dicho que hay que tenerle un respeto a los mayores?

_--Ha usado el Giratiempo._

El giraqué?

_--Ronald!_

_--¿Que pasa Hermione? Snape se ha ido, no creo que tenga la oreja sobre la puerta!._

_--Sabes que NO se puede oir ni una mosca cuando…_

_--Ogh HERMIONE pero que trabajo te costaba explicarselo!_

O Oooooo ya empiezan, voy a intervenir antes de que acaben a grito pelao y entre mi Gran AmiGo el hombre de negro.

_--¿Que es un giratiempo?_

_--¡CALLESE! _

me chillan al unísono y siguen con lo suyo, hay que joderse, yo que intento que no se líen más aun las cosas, me llevo un chillido que me ha perforado el tímpano, me ha descolocao to' la cadena de huesecillos, me ha saturado la entrada al antro y le ha pegao un meneo a mis otolitos que no veas (esto de trabajar con Scully me ha vuelto demasiado científico), resumiendo mi audición acaba de reducirse al 40 por ciento.

Pero, por mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana que se callan. Ahora que lo pienso mi juramento es una mierda porque mi padre…asesinado por Krycek, mi madre…suicidio sospechoso y mi hermana…abducida primero y luego llevada por la luz de las estrellas…si es que mi familia es pa' ahecharle de comer a parte….

Weno allá voy, me aclaro la garganta y:

_--¡CALLAOS JODER QUE AL FINAL CONSEGUIREIS QUE "SVERUS MAMONAZO SNAPE" VENGA Y NOS QUITE PUNTOS!_

_--¿Me llamaba agente Mulder?_

Snif Snif Snif

.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Primero de todo Gracias por vuestros reviews y por vuestra infinita paciencia!

Segundo perdón por la tardanza espectacular, tengo mis motivos, chungos, pero los tengo. Estaba atascada en este capítulo y no sabía por donde sacarlo, espero no haber hecho una chapucilla, ya me contareis vale? (sed crueles si es necesario, acepto tomates y todo tipo de verduras (pa' la ensalada!)) ah tambien acepto sugerencias pa'l fic jejejejejejeje (a falta de muso buenas son las mentes harrypotienses y x-filas)

Saliditos para todos

Por cierto "el lado oscuro de pantene" es fruto de mi Anilla, que nadie me atribuya el merito!

CaroSnape

ISIT


	10. Chapter 10:De cómo Mulde sobrevive o no

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será...y los otros me los gano C. Carter en una partida de chinchón.

**Nota**: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensan Scully y Snape.

**Nota 2: **Mulder lease** Malder y **Scully lease** Scali.**

**Dedicado a mi Lil'Sis que me ayudó a acabar este capítulo el cual, dicho sea de paso, me ha tenido liada casi DOS años (dios mio :-S)por falta de inspiración divina...(Y Manolo Escobar aparece: "ande andará mi muso, ande andará mi muuusoo" :P) Lo cierto es que tampoco me ha quedao na' del otro mundo pero no podeis imaginar el trabajo que me ha costado sacarlos de las mazmorras...gracias por la paciencia.**

CAPÍTULO 10: De como Mulder sobrevive (o no) a su primer castigo con Snape.

Si, de todos es conocida la, llamémosla, "misteriosa manía", que me tiene el cosmos desde que estoy en este castillo (en realidad me la ha tenido siempre, pero antes lo disimulaba algo "mejor"). Así que aquí me tenéis, mirándome los zapatos, q de repente se me antojan tremendamente interesantes, mientras el ONNI me mira de hito en hito, como esperando a que le dé una explicación…Ciertamente no he estado muy acertado con el comentario…para que nos entendamos y dejándonos de finuras…la-he-cagado.

_--¿Y bien, agente Mande…?_

_--Eeeeh...esto...yo_…(Cri-cri, cri-cri…Oh venga ya cerebrito! Eres capaz de sacar una conspiración entre el gobierno y los alienígenas mirando un calcetín y ahora no sabes que decir…me has decepcionado…cri-cri, cri-cri…Me dejas en la estacada no???? Muy bonito!!!!)

_--¿Si?..._

Las cejas de Snape ya alcanzan altitudes que ni mi Scully logra, algo me dice que su paciencia se está agotando y a mi sigue sin ocurrírseme nada original que marcarme, porque a ver, creo que he sido bastante explícito…sobre todo en esa parte en la que grito…"SEVERUS MAMONAZO SNAPE".

Miro desesperado al cuarteto que me acompaña: El pelirrojo me devuelve la mirada con cara de cordero degollao, Neville está más asustao que yo, Hernión, se muerde el labio y se balancea, tiene los ojos tan abiertos que da la impresión de que se le van a caer de las cuencas …esta niña me da mieo!!; y Harry aprieta los puños y mira desafiante al "lado oscuro de pantene"… Uy uy uy uy uyyyyyyyyyy pero que les pasa a estos dos!

_--¡AGENTE MULDER!_

Ay, madre mía, madre mía…de aquí no salgo vivo. ¡La pistola¿¿¿¿Dónde está mi pistola¿Por qué demonios me la habré dejado esta mañana en la habitación?…¿Qué clase de agente del F.B.I. soy¿Cómo voy a salir de esta¿a qué saben las nubes?...

De repente alguien golpea la puerta y yo doy gracias a todos los entes de galaxias lejanas, que son los únicos que me comprenden.

_--¿Quién es?_

_--Sev, soy Dana,¿ puedo pasar?_

Y entonces, al PeloPocoLimpio se le quita la cara de "voyaasesinaraunagentedelF.B.I." para pasar a la de "estaesmioportunidaddetorturarte" y dice:

_--Adelante…_ (deja entrever una mueca que digo yo que quiere simular una sonrisita perversa y añade:)_…Preciosa._

Corrección: NADIE me comprende, ni me cuida, ni NA!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Alguien va a morir en esta habitación y no seré yo!!!!!!!!!!!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ois, teníais que verle la cara al Zorro, se le ha desencajado. ¡¡Esto es mucho más divertido que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor!! Lo cierto es que mi idea, en un principio, era simplemente eliminar unos poquitos de rubíes en el marcador de los leones, porque veréis, desde que llegó Potter, ni con mis descuentos, Slytherin gana la Copa de la Casa, y no es por nada, a mi me la trae al pairo tener una copilla más en la estantería (que por cierto se cae del peso), lo que realmente me importa es que mi reputación como director de las serpientes se está yendo al traste; esa cotorra de McGonagal le estaba diciendo a Pomfrey el otro día que mi casa no levantaba cabeza! Pero que quieres wapa! Mientras tu tienes a "el niño que sobrevivió" de los webos, yo tengo a pijorros hijos de mortífagos que además están revolucionados desde que a Voldy, quiero decir al Señor Tenebroso, le DI-era por reaparecER (Y JODERME A MI LA VIDA, dicho sea de paso)…pero esto es otra historia digna de Corazón de Bruja.…¿¿qué demonios estaba diciendo yo, y porqué me he desviado de tal modo??.

_--Oh, lo siento, creí que estabas solo._

_--No importa, pasa Dana. _(Mi pelirroja entra y se acerca a mi, mirando a Mulder con cara de alucinada, y es que además de tener la cara desencajada, hace extraños movimientos espasmódicos con el cuello, a la paz que saca la lengua y contorsiona la boca, está poniéndose de un color "morado-azulado tirando a negro-chungo", se conoce que dejó de respirar hace rato. Ja! Te aguantas! Sufreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. ¿Qué? No me miréis así, tenéis que comprender que soy un hombre maltratado por la vida, torturado por mi pasado, mi presente y por Voldy. TENGO QUE DESCARGAR DE ALGUNA FORMA!!)

_--Puedo venir más tarde, Sev._

Ja! Ni de coña, tú te quedas aquí.

_--No, no. Señores, continuaremos con el castigo en otro momento. Ahora pueden marcharse._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Que qué??? Que mi Scully se va a quedar aquí contigo¿¿¿¿???? A solas¿? JA! Que alguien me sujete que yo le arreo, q le ARREO!

_--Agente Mulder, vamos._ (Y Ron tira de mi brazo).

_--¡¡¡¡¡Ni de coña dejo yo a MI Scully sola con ESTE!!!!!_

Ups! Eso lo he dicho en voz alta???

Noah! No puede ser, yo no he dicho eso…Scully me mira raro, me mira muy raro, se está poniendo…roja??? Dioses del olimpo, marcianos de Marte, jupiterianos de Júpiter, saturnianos de Saturno, nupturianos de Neptuno, plutonianos de Plutón (lo siento tíos ya no vivís en un planeta del sistema solar) y en resumen Aliens del Universo!!! Eso que asoma en las mejillas de mi pelirroja es…podría ser…

_--¡Mulder!_

No...definitivamente solo es IraScully…que vergüenza más grande lo que ha salido de mi boquita de piñón, o igual no he sido yo, a lo mejor estoy poseído…eso es!

_--Scully…_(allá voy…)_¡¡¡¡ ESTOY POSEÍDO!!!!_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

¿¿¡¡Qué, QUÉ??!!

_--¿Qué, qué?_

¿Poseído…por el Ritmo Rakatanga??? Malditas "Mostazas"…o eran "Ketchups"?? Da lo mismo, no es momento de salsas ni de cancioncillas (malísimas por cierto)!!!!!!!!!! Mulder…MI Mulder, es decir, mi COMPAÑEROYSOLOESO, ha perdido definitivamente la cabeza!

_--Scully, desde que llegamos a este castillo me siento muy raro_ (tu ya eras raro antes cariño, quiero decir, joio) _y débil_ (ois, eso que está haciendo son pucheritos??, no me puedo resistir a sus pucheritos…(¿quién ha pensado eso?)) _Y…_(de repente hace una pausa y comienza a hiperventilar_)…creo que...creo que me pa-pasa al-alg..._

Y se desploma…

¡¡¡MULDER!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Duelo de Titanes

Capítulo 11: Duelo de Titanes_._

_--¡¡MULDER!!_

Ois, me he pasado no? Veréis, es que aquí el agente del F.B.I. se estaba marcando un pedazo de drama a lo Shakespeare que no había quien se lo tragase, o al menos, no hay legelimens que se lo trague…Si! Lo confieso, le estaba leyendo la mente. Así que se me ha ocurrido ponerle un toque de veracidad al asunto y he comenzado a mandarle imágenes un poco, dejémoslo en "desagradables"(sesiones de tortura y esas cosas…algo...suavito), mi intención era asustarlo…pero se me ha ido de las manos…ajac ajac ajac…y he acabado…misteriosamente…y sin premeditación…con un Desmaius! Ejem…¿¿lo siento??...umh…¿si?...NO!!

La verdad es que esto no me favorece demasiado porque a Mi Pelirroja le ha faltado tiempo para abandonarme y precipitarse junto a su compañero…

_-__-¡¡Mulder!! ¡¿Mulder que te ocurre?! ¡Mulder!__ ¡AYÚDAME SEVERUS!_

Ains! Mi gozo en un pozo, ahora tengo que des-desmayarlo…trabajo doble para nada.

_--__Tranquila, Dana. Déjame a mí._

Así que emprendo mi farsa, me arrodillo junto a Mulder y me pongo a murmurar cosas inteligibles, para que parezca que estoy haciendo un duro esfuerzo por conseguir que su compañero recupere la consciencia.

¡¡Qué?!, no me miréis así!! Tendré al menos que aprovechar la oportunidad de lucirme y quedar bien delante de esta monada.

Total, que pasados unos minutos considero que el show ha de terminar…así que…'Enervate'.

_--¿Scully? _(Voilá…)

_--¡Mulder! ¡¿Pero que te ha pasado?!_

Y mi pelirroja manosea al Zorro con demasiado interés, así que decido que es hora de reemprender el espectáculo, y me dejo caer pesadamente sobre la primera silla que pillo. Como parece que no lo capta, suelto un suspirito en plan "estoy-agotadísimo-tras-el-tremendo-esfuerzo-que-he-hecho-para-que-tu-compañero-saliera-del-pozo-negro-en-el-que-se-había-sumido-y-al-que-casi-me-arrastra-en-mi-intento-por-salvarle-la-vida", y a continuación dejo mi cabeza caer hacia atrás.

_--¡Severus!_

Sí señor! Ouuuuuyeahhhhhhhh!

_--¿Estás bien?_

_--S-si_ (no hay nada como el titubeo!) _so-solo algo cansa-do._

_--¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Si no llega a ser por ti!_

Sopeso el añadir algo más en plan "si no llega a ser por mí, hubiera perecido", pero me callo y hago uno de esos movimientos de cabeza que parecen decir mucho pero no dicen nada…libre interpretación a ver que pasa…

_--¡Oh! ¡Severus!_ (y me abraza…veis, es lo que tiene los gestos ambiguos)

_--¡Profesor!_ – Y aquí viene la Srta. Granger, le lanzo mi mirada de "ni se atreva a seguir hablando".

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP

Pero…pero…pero esto no es justo! A ver, quien está super malito, y acaba de tener una experiencia rarísima mientras fingía que le faltaba el aire?? YO no? Entonces, porqué abraza a Snape?! Voy a colapsarme de verdad joder!

¡Scully reclamo tu atención!

Suspiro.

_--Aaash…_

Gimoteo.

_--Umg, Ugm…_

NADA!

_--Agente Mulder…_

Y ahora que quiere la niña esta por dios! Es que no ve que reclamo otro TI-po de atenciones…

_--Agente Mulder…¿Se encuentra bien?_

Bueno, si obviamos que los hombres más poderosos del pentágono quieren mi cabeza, el fumador me atosiga cada dos por tres y apoya y lidera a los del pentágono, soy el centro de una conspiración alienígena para dominar la tierra, la única familia que me queda es un mamón de padre secreto que me quiere muerto y que fuma y apoya a los del pentágono, Kersh me tiene entre ceja y ceja gracias a mi queridísimo papaíto porreta y mi amolcito/compañera/Ice-Queen no me hace caso porque ha descubierto al ONNI…(con la de tiempo que yo llevo enseñándole OVNIs), sí estoy bien.

_--Eh…Si…_(que educado y breve soy).

Y por qué se me acerca la niña esta tanto??.

_--Fox..._ (y dale con las confianzas! Que me estás babeando toa la oreja!) _Snape te ha hecho algo._

¡QUE!

_--¿Qué?_

_--Creo que el profesor Snape te ha hecho algo_ (más babas).

Que aguda!, claro que me ha hecho algo JODER, y me lo sigue haciendo, está acaparando a Scully, te parece poco!...¿Qué?...no se refiere a eso ¿no?...Está bien la escucharé…

--…

Pero habla "mi arma"!

--_Algo como que_…

_--Pssss, hable más bajo…_(Pero que más da, si no nos hacen caso!!, mírala, tomándole las constantes al casposo mientras yo sigo en el suelo espatarrao_.)…creo que Snape le ha echado un Encantamiento Desmauis._

Desma-qué? De verdad, así no se puede, de una manera u otra siempre acabo perdido en una jerga inteligible, cuando no es MI (en negrita, cursiva y subrayado) Scully con sus: tronco braquiocefalico derecho, nervio Laríngeo recurrente, célula de la Neuroglía, etc, etc, son estos jodíos niños magos y sus palabros tipo: Gryffindor, Avada Kedavra, Voldemor…

_--Explicate Hermione._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pero, qué es eso que escuchan mis orejillas?¿…la señorita Granger puede ser insufrible, sí, pero sabelotodo es aun más…no se le escapa ni una a la muy fpjobfpfvbwepufbvwoeifj; tengo que evitar que le cuente a Mulder lo que le he hecho, o al menos, evitar que se lo cuente aquí, porque algo me dice que Mi Pelirroja también tiene oído de murciélago. Allá voy:

Un, dos, tres, probando… probando… escena 5, toma primera, Aaaac-CIÓN!!

Clac! (me encanta, mi mente maquiavélica también pone sonidillos onomatopéyicos).

_--Dana _(carita de chucho abandonado combinada con hilillo de voz).

_--¿Si?_

_--¿Podrías decirles que se marchen?_

Ella asiente.

_--Mulder y los demás, podéis marchaos, ya continuareis con vuestro castigo cuando Severus se recupere._ (oh! Miradla, si es que se integra a la perfección! Creo que le propondré a Dumbledore que cuando hagan lo que realmente han venido a hacer aquí, la deje quedarse como profesora de lo que sea, lleva en la sangre la autoridad_)… Y Mulder, procura no volver a hacer lo que quiera que hayas hecho antes, Severus no está en condiciones de volver a enmendar tus errores. _(La adoro!)

El agente del FBI me mira con odio mientras aprieta los puños y las mandíbulas. Granger tira del puño de su camisa, mientras dice:

_--Fox..., Vamos chicos._

Y se van (ALELUYA!!), no sin antes poner a prueba los goznes de la puerta... Mi pelirroja mira con cara, ¿¿triste??, al lugar por el que acaban de desaparecer…Me temo que voy a tener que emplear trucos sucios de Death Eater…¿¿os he dicho ya lo que me encanto a mi mismo??…jejejejeje.

_--Dana_

_--¿Si, Severus?_

_--¿Podrías llevarme a mis aposentos? Estoy agotado._

Y ella vuelve a centrar toda su atención en mi, me sonríe dulcemente (mierda, quién ha dicho eso? Joder, me estoy volviendo un cursi de cuidado!) y me ayuda a levantarme. Yo gimo, (de supuesto dolor, pervertidos!) y me dejo caer ligeramente contra ella.

Ains! A veces me siento como el niño ese madera de pino del cuento muggle, sí hombre, ese que el padre era panadero, no a ver, panadero no, porque entonces el niño sería una baguette, carpintero, eso es, cómo se llamaba??…era con "p", Pinito?, Pionono? (no, que eso es un dulce y ya hemos quedado que el padre no trabajaba en la industria alimentaria), Pinocho! Eso es!….Severus "Pinocho" Snape.

Bueno, después de este pequeño ataque de conciencia…es hora de iniciar el plan "Familia Telerín":

¡VAMOS A LA CAMA!


	12. Chapter 12: De como Snape vive en sus ca

Capítulo 12: De cómo Snape vive en sus carnes cetrinas el cuento del lobo.

Yo cada vez me entero de menos…

_--A ver, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Novillo…_(¿Por qué me miran todos con cara rara???)

_--Neville!!_. (Me gritan al unísono…).

¡Dará lo mismo!

_--…eso Neville, podríais explicarme, ¿qué demonios ha ocurrido ahí dentro?_

_--Verá Fox…_

Me dice Hermione mientras apoya una de sus manos sobre mi espalda y se acerca demasiado a mí…Yo no sé que le ha dado a esta niña con mi persona, en fin, sé que soy irresistible pero sinceramente...

_--…como le dije antes, creo que el profesor Snape le ha echado un Desmaius._

_--Y... ¿Qué exactamente se supone que es un Desmadrus de esos?_

Porque a mi me suena a Desmadre, pero qué yo sepa el descoque y el despelote no es lo que ha ocurrido en esa habitación, afortunadamente, no me quiero ni imaginar qué hubiese pensado Scully de mí, si de pronto me da por hacer streap-tease y al quitarme los pantalones ve mis slips con naves espaciales y marcianitos…

_--¿Agente Mulder?, ¡AGENTE MULDER!_

Ya me he abstraído otra vez.

_--¿Si, Harry?_

_--Es Desmaius y atienda a Hermione, creo que esto podría interesarle._ (Estupendo ahora me siento como un niño de cuatro años al que regaña la profesora de parvulario por salirse del renglón…)

_--Fox, lo que el profesor Snape le ha hecho es un encantamiento que hace que se pierda la consciencia y luego cuando ha visto que su compañera _(noto cierto tono de asco en la voz de Hermioncita al hablar de Scully?) _ha empezado a histeriquear_ (sep, definitivamente a la Gryffindor no le cae bien mi pelirroja)_ le ha lanzado el contra hechizo, Enervate._

"En er bater" pero que mierda (nunca mejor dicho) de contrahechizo es ese! Bueno, dejémoslo ahí, voy a preguntarle por las visiones chungas…

_--Y porqué, antes de perder la consciencia, he visto imágenes de tortura…¡¡Podía escuchar los gritos de dolor en mi cabeza!!._

_--¡Oh! El profesor Snape es Legelimens._

'Ligeremens'…y eso qué significa, que le gusta la Ligeresa? Que es ligero de cascos?

_--¡Claro! Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes, Ligeremens, tenía que ser eso…RECORDAD QUÉ SOY MUFFYN! Y que toda vuestra jerga me suena a Albanokosovar como mínimo!!!!!!._

_--Jajajajajajajaja._

¿Por qué se ríen todos en mi carita?...un momento…he dicho Muffyn verdad?...acabo de decir que soy una magdalena?...SNIF SNIF SNIF!.

* * *

_--Te encuentras mejor, Severus?_

Denoto cierto tono de "dime que sí q me quiero ir ya"?? Tan pronto han desistido mis encantos??? Traidores!! Pues no te vas a ir Danita mía, desde el primer día que te vi (ayer) juré (se me puso a mí en el testículo izquierdo) que serías mía para siempre (hasta caer rendida en mi cama).

_--No demasiado._

Eso es, tono de "estoy malísimo de la muerte", cara de "voy a caer inconsciente de un momento a otro", pasos hacia atrás como si estuvieses perdiendo el equilibr…

_--Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_.

_¡POM!_

_--¡¡Severus!!_

MIERDA! Menudo leñazo acabo de pegarme, creo q me he roto algo, (a parte de mi dignidad que está hecha añicos), me duele, me duele mucho, me duele un webo de Hipogrifo…¿Los hipogrifos ponen webos? ¿O son mamíferos? ¿Se reproducirán por gemación? DIOS! Debo estar tremendamente grave!! Que alguien me pregunte cómo me llamo!!!!

_--¡Severus!, ¿Estás bien?_

¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Esta mujer no ha visto el triple mortal hacia atrás, con giro invertido, recepción en posaderas y manporrazo en la cabeza, que acabo de dar?

_--NO. Me duele. Mucho. _(Le digo espatarrado en el suelo, con toda la cara de mala leche que podáis imaginar).

_--Jajajajajaja. ¡Pobre!. _(Y me revuelve el pelo como si fuese un niño chico que se ha sollado las rodillas al caerse del tobogán. Esto me lleva a dos cosas:

A) Qué mierda de Dra. en medicina es ésta? Acabo de fracturarme como mínimo el occipital (la cabeza) y el sacro (el culo vamos!). Y a ella no se le ocurre otra cosa que despeinarme.

B) Sí, sé lo que es un tobogán/chorraera, aunque ahora mismo (y dado mi comportamiento y carácter habituales) os parezca mentira, tuve infancia.

_--Srta. Scully,¡¡¡Hablo en serio!!!!! Veinte puntos menos para…_(pero que coño estoy diciendo!!!?? Me estoy empezando a asustar…)_…Dana, llévame rápido a la enfermería, creo que me he hecho daño de verdad._

Y con esto, todo se vuelve "negro chungo".

* * *

N/A: Lo primerísimo dar la gracias a todos los que, a pesar de mi tardanza de dimensiones astronómicas, seguís interesados en esta historia, para vosotros también una disculpa ENORME!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Pero la culpa la tienen el cóctel molotov que suponen: fin de carrera+oposiciones+musos en perpetuas vacaciones!!!!!!!! XD

Lo segundo: Acepto críticas de todo tipo y sugerencias para esta locura que se me ha "atascado" de una manera muy tonta!.


End file.
